El harem de Hinata Hyuga
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Hinata al terminar sus estudios universitarios se traslada a Tokio para trabajar como asistente de la mismísima editora en jefe de una importante casa editorial, y es aquí donde su tormento da comienzo pues se vuelve la atracción principal para más de un hombre; "...maravillosamente estúpido cada uno a su manera...", "¿Sobrevivir? Se dice fácil, pero es una ching…"
1. Esta es tu nueva vida

Pues esto es algo que estuve pensando en el último mes del 2014, y entre más lo pensaba más me atraía la idea de realizarlo.

No sé qué otra cosa decir, solo que espero que disfruten esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lenguaje fuerte.

**El harem de Hinata Hyuga**

**1-Esta es tu nueva vida.**

"¿Qué no hay un solo hombre que puedas conocer sin que se sienta atraído por ti?", recordé la voz de mi hermana, su mirada fija y retadora, su ceño fruncido, su mano en la cintura y hasta ese mechón de cabello que bajaba por su frente, pasaba sobre su nariz y sus labios hasta llegar a su barbilla mientras esa pregunta me hacía por primera vez. Esa niña podía ser molesta si se lo proponía, y dios mismo sabe que conmigo eso era a menudo. Como sea, somos familia y creo que es cosa normal molestarse, sobre todo entre hermanos. Pero me desvió del tema.

Mientras estaba en el avión leyendo uno de los tontos libros de Crepúsculo que no sé porque tenía en mi poder y recapitulaba los últimos momentos importantes en mi vida llegue hasta el momento en que termine con mi último novio. No era que llevara muchos, a mis escasos veinticuatro había estado solo con cuatro muchachos, y solo con dos en situaciones que una no se pone a relatar pervertidos… en fin. Recordé que aunque novios he tenido pocos pretendientes nunca han faltado, y esa ocasión mi hermana me lo hiso notar.

Cuando le dije a mi padre que no trabajaría en su empresa y que me abriría camino en la vida por mí misma esperaba un tremendo regaño de su parte, para mi sorpresa, el solo me expreso su orgullo y me entrego su confianza. Me despedí apenas unas horas atrás en el aeropuerto y sus últimas palabras fueron, "Hinata, eres una chica inteligente y preparada, aunque te falte carácter. Cuídate y se respetuosa a los valores que estos años he intentado inculcarte…ah, y cuidado con los hombres".

Tenía que admitir que sentía miedo, es decir, una chica que ha vivido toda su vida bajo la protección de su familia, de repente es contratada en una importante casa editorial gracias a las fervientes recomendaciones de un profesor con el que tuvo una muy buena relación en la universidad y que resulta ser íntimo amigo de la mismísima directora de dicho lugar, y por tanto tiene que trasladarse a vivir lejos de todo lo que conoce….quizá para muchos suene cosa de nada, pero para mí era toda una experiencia. Pero lo que le había dicho a mi padre era mi única verdad, necesitaba conocer el mundo por mí misma, y eme aquí, sentada fingiendo seguridad mientras escucho que desde la cabina dan las indicaciones para que los pasajeros se abrochen el cinturón de seguridad pues el aterrizaje esta próximo.

Lo primero que hice al bajar del avión fue tirar el absurdo libro a la basura, no vuelvo a leer cosas que me recomiende Ten-Ten jamás. Camine jalando una única maleta hasta llegar a donde se aproximaban los Taxis. Tome uno dando la dirección del departamento que había encontrado gracias al maravilloso mundo del internet y durante el viaje intercambie solo un par de palabras con el taxista. Era un viejo agradable, no demasiado metiche y no demasiado callado, eso era suficiente para mí.

Al llegar al edificio me sentí tranquila, era un bonito lugar. Casi toda la ciudad me parecía hermosa, un bonito lugar para dar inicio a una nueva vida.

-Bien Hyuga, esta es tu nueva vida-me dije en voz alta para darme entusiasmo. Entre al lobi del edificio, salude al portero y luego de una pequeña charla para darme la bienvenida subí al ascensor para llegar al quinto piso.

Al entrar al departamento me sentí alegre. Mi padre lo había pagado todo hasta ese momento así que era obvio que algo tan lujoso como esto me esperaba. El lugar era acogedor, una recamara, un baño, una sala comedor, una cocina con una pequeña mesa para dos personas y un pequeño balcón que pronto llenaría de plantas y flores.

-¡Si! ¡Todo mío!-grité dejando de lado el contener las emociones para lanzarme sobre uno de los sofás que amueblaban la acogedora sala. Aterrice sobre el sofá boca arriba y mire el techo un momento para luego levantarme y conocer la primera arregla de vivir sola: Siempre cierra la puerta antes de hacer estupideces.

-Ho…hola-dijo un chico de pelo castaño parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi apartamento. Rayos, ¿Pensara que soy una lunática, o solo una inmadura?

-Ho…Ho…Hola-a genial, ahora tartamudeo con la voz más aguda que pude utilizar, definitivamente pensara que soy una niña rica consentida experimentando por primera vez la libertad…bien, de acuerdo, lo soy, pero no me gusta que los demás lo sepan.

El chico aclaro su garganta y sin invadir mi morada se presentó.

-Me llamo Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka.- Me levante del sofá tratando de hacer como que la escena anterior nunca existió y lo salude con una reverencia como mis padres me enseñaron.

-Mucho gusto señor Inuzuka, me llamo Hinata Hyuga-El chico sonrío algo sonrojado y luego de retroceder un poco hablo.

-Solo llámeme Kiba-dijo mientras me miraba por un momento-así que ahora vivirá aquí, es un bonito edificio.-asentí mientras aun me sentía avergonzada pero guardando la compostura.

-En ese caso llámame solo Hinata, y espero que seamos buenos vecinos.

-Lo mismo digo, vivo en el departamento del fondo, si algo necesitas, solo llámame, estaré feliz de ayudar-dijo mientras se marchaba. Hasta ese momento note que bajo su grueso abrigo se ocultaba algo, decidí no inmiscuirme y solo cerré la puerta.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor, al menos no me estaba desnudando-tome mi maleta y saque las pocas cosas que había llevado en ella, un par de cambios de ropa y mi laptop, lo demás llegaría por mensajería en los próximos días.

Comencé a hablar por Facebook con mis amigos más íntimos para darles los pormenores de mi llegada a Tokio y a mi padre le hable por teléfono como habíamos acordado. Estaba exhausta así que me quede dormida explorando la programación de Televisión un rato.

El fin de semana paso rápido, solo me ocupe de acostumbrarme a mi nueva casa. Para el domingo por la tarde casi todas mis pertenencias estaban ordenadas, mentiría si digo que no disfrute momento a momento arrastrar los muebles para cambiarlos de posición, ordenar los utensilios de cocina, acomodar mi cama, poner cortinas y hacer un montón de tareas domésticas más, debido a que cada decisión la tomaba yo sola, ¡era mi casa y podía ordenarla como yo quisiera! La comida no era una discusión ni una batalla por ver quien convencía a quien de comer que, y el control remoto de la televisión era todo mío. Esto de la independencia hasta ahora lo llevaba muy bien, aunque claro, aun no tenía que pagar cuentas ni nada de eso.

Cuando pensé en eso recordé porque estaba en ese departamento.

-Mañana comenzare a trabajar, que nervios-dije en voz alta, habló sola en voz alta cuando estoy nerviosa o ansiosa, como sea, me quede dormirá pensando en lo que me depararía la vida al día siguiente.

Desperté temprano, me di un buen y relajante baño, me vestí con un traje de oficina con una falda que me llegaba casi a las rodillas y un saco que hacia juego sobre una blusa blanca. Me mire al espejo, no podía disimular mi nerviosismo, pero debía intentarlo cuando menos. Tome un buen desayuno y Salí de casa. Cuando estaba en la puerta vi a Kiba salir del ascensor, llevaba ropa deportiva, seguramente estuvo haciendo ejercicio.

-Hola… ¿Al trabajo?-preguntó de manera educada.

-Sí, es mi primer día-le dije, quizás más por lo nerviosa que me encontraba que por querer entablar un dialogo con él. No me caía mal, pero mi timidez siempre me alejaba mucho de la gente.

-Pues mucha suerte-me dijo mientras cada uno seguía su camino-por cierto-lo escuche gritar cuando ya me encontraba en la puerta del ascensor-trabajo en un bar por el centro…tal vez te gustaría…ya sabes…algún día podrías ir…-decía con voz titubeante.

-Agradezco la invitación pero, no tomo, gracias.-le respondió y después la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

-Entiendo…-dijo un poco desanimado. Subí al ascensor y antes de que la puerta se cerrara sonreí un poco. Al parecer él era tan tímido como yo, creo que eso fue lo que me dio confianza de decirle algo más.

-Pero el café si me gusta, si conoces donde preparen un muy bueno, avísame.

Luego de eso la puerta se cerró, así que no supe cuál era la expresión del chico. De todas formas sonreí aunque me sentía un poco sin aliento y estaba segura de que mis mejillas estaban rojas. Era la primera vez que respondía algo como eso a un chico, vaya, esto de cambiar de aires sí que me estaba cambiando.

Al salir del edificio tome un taxi. Miraba por la ventanilla mientras que llegábamos a nuestro destino y finalmente lo vi. Era un edificio grande, lujoso, con una fachada muy elegante, con árboles y jardines a los lados. Había personas en la entrada, pasando por esas puertas de cristal que ocultaban un mundo que yo estaba a punto de explorar. Baje del taxi pague y después de subir los escalones de la entrada estaba a punto de cruzar esa gran puerta. Me detuve un momento sintiendo una gran emoción y finalmente entre. Todo parecía como si se tratara de un lunes cualquiera, eso se sentía en el ambiente. Había una recepcionista a un par de metros de mí, y sobre el suelo alfombrado algunas personas caminaban de aquí para allá como siguiendo una ruta invisible que siguen todos los días, aun así no parecían estar aburridos o artos, y eso me animó. Al fondo de la recepción del edificio había dos ascensores. Lo primero que hice fue acercarme a la recepcionista para pedir información.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-era una chica rubia a la cual su cabello le cubría parte del rostro. Era bastante bonita. Me asegure de controlar mis emociones para hablar sin tartamudear.

-Buenos días, soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo una cita con la directora…

-¡Ah! Hyuga-dijo dejando su tono monótono y formal de recepcionista y regalándome una sonrisa-Si, Tsunade dijo que estarías aquí-¿Tsunade?-Ve al piso 30, ahí te explicaran todo, tus funciones, tu horario, lo que necesites. Por cierto, me llamo Ino.

-Oh…gracias…

Me sentía rara mientras me alejaba de esa chica rubia. Quizá solo fue un intercambio de unas cuantas palabras, pero aun así, se sintió de un modo tan natural, que me puso a pensar que esta nueva vida traería más cambios de los que había previsto. En fin, me dirigí al ascensor y ya cuando estaba a la mitad del pasillo escuche que la puerta se abría de golpe.

-¡Carajo, llego tarde!-gritaron detrás de mí y voltee para ver de qué se trataba, solo para sentir como un destello naranja y amarillo pasaba a mi lado. Unos ojos azules se posaron sobre los míos por una fracción de segundo y el olor dulce de una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla untada me invadió las fosas nasales.

Me quede estática mientras veía como ese chico corría como un desquiciado. Un hombre robusto y de baja estatura que caminaba sin ver a su alrededor se puso en su camino y pensé que se estrellarían, pero el rubio poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del sujeto y se impulsó dando un salto lateral con giro y cayendo al otro lado para seguir su carrera hasta llegar al ascensor.

-¡Maldito Uzumaki!-gritó el sujeto robusto mientras que el rubio solo se reía mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-Lo siento, se me hace tarde-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos volvieron a conectarse con los míos. Fue una vez más un momento corto, pero yo aún no podía salir de mi estado de shock.

-Wow-no pude reprimir eso y salió de mi boca.

Llevaba en ese lugar ni cinco minutos y ya me habían sorprendido de tal manera que seguía conmocionada sin poder moverme.

-Am…Hinata-escuché que me llamaban. Voltee para ver a la chica rubia-te están esperando-dijo y me devolvió al mundo real.

-Ah…si, gracias.-dije y seguí mi camino. En ese momento supuse que eso sería lo más raro del día. Pero… ¿Cómo explicarlo? A veces pienso que cuando alguien pregunta "¿Qué puede salir mal?" La mala suerte despierta para buscarte y demostrarte que cuando lo pones en duda, las cosas si pueden salir mal.

Pero eso es adelantarme en la historia. En estos momentos solo puedo decirles que me encontraba en el ascensor recordando algo que me dijeron mis amigos antes de irme de casa;

"Tú puedes Hinata, puedes sobrevivir a eso y más"

Y vaya que lo creía, en casa y en el ascensor ese primer día, pero ahora, ¿Qué puedo decir? Una sola cosa; ¿Sobrevivir? Se dice fácil, pero es una chinga.

* * *

Primer capítulo, tratare de actualizar en una semana, espero que les agrade esta propuesta y ojala sigan leyendo al historia.

¡Les deseo lo mejor paz y amor mi gente, cuidense y sean felices!


	2. Bienvenida a Konoha

Sé que esta historia fluye lento, pero prometo que se pone más intensa con el tiempo, yo sé lo que les digo.

**2-Bienvenida a Konoha**

Debo admitirlo, muero de miedo y nervios en este momento. El ascensor se encuentra a la mitad del edificio y yo empiezo a tener unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Dios, esto es malo, si mis nervios crecen al ritmo que me desplazo en el edificio cuando llegue con la directora…no quiero ni imaginármelo. En los primeros pisos bajaron casi todos los que subieron conmigo y ahora solo esta una mujer vestida muy formal, quizá más que yo. Ok, ahora me siento inferior.

Siento como el ascensor se detiene y la mujer a mi lado camina mientras las puertas se abren y frente a ella aparece un hombre que…vaya. Creo que no pude controlar mi expresión facial, por lo que agradezco que ese hombre este leyendo un libro y no preste atención a nada más que ese objeto, o si no, seguramente se incomodaría con mi expresión de incredulidad al ver a alguien como él aquí.

¡¿A caso está en pijama?! ¡Lleva sandalias en los pies! ¿Qué clase de vestimenta es esa para alguien que trabaje en un lugar tan importante como este? Solo recuerdo haber visto a una persona más con ropa que desentonaba con el estilo formal que debe haber en una empresa y ese fue el chico rubio con el que me tope en la entrada, aunque claro, desde ese primer vistazo me imagine y sigo creyendo que él es un mensajero o algo así. Pero este hombre… no me explico cómo es que este hombre puede venir a trabajar con una simple playera negra y unos pantalones deportivos de color gris, y claro, esas sandalias en sus pies y el cabello largo.

-Buenos días, Itachi-escuche la voz un poco titubeante de la mujer a mi lado y hasta ese momento note que estaba muy sonrojada y miraba a aquel sujeto con ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Que tal Maya, buen día-dijo simplemente mientras subía al ascensor y la mujer bajaba. Es fácil intuir que la chica siente algo por este hombre.

Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor se vuelve a mover mientras que yo volteo ligeramente a ver al hombre concentrado a más no poder en su lectura. Ni siquiera parece notar que estoy aquí. Mejor así. Aunque, ahora que lo miro detenidamente, bueno, no es feo… bien, admito que es atractivo… ok, ok reconozco que es bastante guapo aun con ese look desalineado. Su mirada expresa mucha tranquilidad y en la comisura de sus labios parece dibujarse una muy ligera sonrisa, o quizá me lo imagino, no se…

-¿Eres nueva?-su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos de golpe. Hay dios, ¿no me digan que noto que lo estoy mirando fijamente y eso le molesto? Ok, tranquila, vista al frente y responde su pregunta para no quedar aún más mal.

-Sí, hoy empiezo, ahora voy a ver a la directora.-Bien, mi voz no sonó débil, que suerte.

-Bien… ¿y que harás?

-Ah…no lo sé-lo volteo a ver solo para notar como por primera vez aleja sus ojos de las páginas de su libro para mirar sobre el con una expresión pensativa.

-¿Bienes a trabajar aquí, y ni siquiera sabes que vas a hacer?

-Ah…bueno…-genial, ahora mi voz suena como la de una niñita asustada…aunque debo admitir que siento un poco de pavor-Soy…soy una recién egresada, uno de mis profesores me recomendó con la directora de esta editorial, ellos son muy buenos amigos, y mi profesor dijo que había una plaza como asistente y que podía ocuparla si me interesaba, pero con respecto a mis responsabilidades u obligaciones, pues no estoy muy segura.

El sigue mirando sobre su libro, ni siquiera estoy segura de que me pusiera atención. Sonríe, y vuelve a leer su libro.

-Entiendo-Su voz suena tan suave y tan armónica. Me voltea a ver por primera vez en lo que llevamos aquí y su sonrisa es…encantadora…-Me llamo Itachi, Itachi Uchiha-me dice mientras hacia una reverencia. El elevador se detiene y la puerta se abre y el sujeto baja del mismo y ya afuera del elevador se voltea para verme- Suerte con Tsunade, no sé si te dijeron que es algo ruda, pero aunque eso es cierto, es muy buena persona.

Ahí está eso otra vez, es la segunda vez que escucho que se refieren a la directora por su primer nombre y con toda familiaridad, ¿estará ella al tanto de esto? O solo lo hacen como una especie de reto a su persona. Pues bueno, no sé qué pensar.

Me vuelvo a recargar en la pared del elevador y en ese momento noto que me encuentro en el piso 29… ¡Dios! Ese tal Uchiha había hecho que me olvidara de los nervios que tenía! Y ahora están volviendo poco a poco. Piso 30, las puertas se abren, ¡Hora de la verdad!

Bajo del elevador y me encuentro en un pasillo con pocas personas. El espacio es amplio y hay varias oficinas, así como algunas áreas que más bien parecen pequeñas salas, con sofás y mesitas sobre las cuales hay floreros y otros adornos. Al final del pasillo frente a mi hay una gran puerta doble de cristal. Seguramente es esa la oficina de la directora.

Me siento nerviosa y asustada pero ya estoy aquí, ya no puedo retroceder…o mejor si, diré que mi despertador se averió o…

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Dios, eso me asusto. Miro a mi lado y veo a una chica de cabello corto y de color rosa, vestida con una falda roja y una blusa sin mangas y cuello de tortuga. Sus ojos verdes están fijos sobre mí y me interrogan…me sudan las manos, esto es malo.

-Yo…-trago saliva-tengo una cita con la directora.-Ella me mira un momento y luego sonríe.

-Entiendo, por aquí-dice haciendo un ademan con la mano. Ok, hora de la verdad.

Entramos a la oficina sin llamar a la puerta ni nada, parecía tan raro, tan atrevido. Miro a mí alrededor y veo un escritorio sobre el cual hay un montón de papeles regados. A mi izquierda estaba un sofá amplio de cuero negro y a mi derecha una mesita con una botella sobre esta y varios vasos que la rodean. Parece la misma botella de licor que mi padre tiene en su estudio, y ante ese recuerdo no puedo evitar sonreír por la nostalgia.

-¿Te apetece un trago?-¡dios! si me siguen asustando así no pasare de este día en este lugar. Volteo para ver a quien me habla y…diablos…una larga cabellera rubia, un cuerpo esbelto bajo un traje de color blanco, una cara bonita y un prominente pecho.

-N…no…yo solo…-¡Dios! La directora me mira fijamente con una expresión confundida.

-Tranquila, no voy a comerte-me dice mientras pasa a mi lado y se dirige a la mesita. Toma uno de los vasos y se sirve un poco del líquido de la botella.-A mí sí me apetece uno-dice mientras sostenía el vaso y caminaba hasta su escritorio.

-Señora Tsunade, ¿va a empezar a tomar a esta hora?-bueno, al fin escucho a alguien hablarle con algo de formalidad al menos.

-Tengo ganas, y además no me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja-dijo mientras parecía buscar algo entre todos los papeles de su escritorio-Hinata, siéntate, por favor-dice mientras señala la silla frente a su escritorio, justo frente a ella. La chica de cabello rosado salió en ese momento, parece tener otras cosas que hacer, o quizá no quiere ver como al directora me examina y destroza poco a poco….que estoy pensando…ay estoy muy nerviosa.

Como puedo tomo asiento y trato de mirar a la directora.

-Hideki me hablo mucho de ti-me dice mientras toma una hoja de uno de los tantos montones-parece que te tiene mucha fe… ¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Estás a la altura de lo que Hideki espera de ti?-buena pregunta. Creo estarlo, pero quizá decirlo no sería la mejor idea, podría pensar que soy una presuntuosa.

-Creo poder hacer un buen trabajo para usted, y me esforzare por dar lo mejor de mí.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-Rayos, ¿ahora qué digo?-como sea, no creo que esa pregunta pueda responderse de todos modo-Entonces… ¿acaso era una pregunta de trampa?-Soy de quienes piensan que el trabajo que realices habla más de lo que puedas encontrar en estos papelitos-me enseña la hoja que leía y o ¡dios! En ella estoy yo y muchos datos sobre mí.

-Ah…Directora yo…

-Iré al punto Hinata, conozco a Hideki desde hace muchos años y se unas tres cosas sobre él. Una es que él no es del tipo de hombres que anda recibiendo favorcitos a cambio de favorcitos, así que estoy segura de que si él tiene confianza en ti es porque te la mereces y no porque hayas sido amable con él, si sabes a lo que me refiero-mueve su mano en puño de arriba abajo y…ah, ya entendí. Mis mejillas arden así que sé que están rojas.-Otra cosa que se dé él es que ni aunque fuera su propio hijo, mentiría para beneficiarlo, así que también estoy segura de que todo lo que me dijo de ti es verdad, y la verdad es alentador.- ¿Me está alagando?- Pero de todas formas tu entiendes que no puedes solo fiarte de lo que te dicen, sino que debe haber algo real que mirar, así que investigue un poco sobre ti-toma de nuevo la hoja y la vuelve a leer-se dé la empresa de tu padre Hiashi Hyuga. Me entere de que participaste en un par de proyectos para sus productos, publicidad, estudios de costos de producción e impacto en el público, etcétera. Lo diré de un modo simple Hinata, tienes buena cabeza para los negocios.

-Ah… gracias-me siento un poco más relajada, aunque apenada por tantos elogios pero, al menos creo que ya me estoy ganando a mi jefa y…

-¡Pero de todas formas seré clara, nosotros somos más que solo una editorial, nosotros trabajamos por y para el arte, y aunque seas buena en los negocios, puedes no ser buena con el arte!-Sus puños descansan sobre el escritorio y su voz es tan potente que mis latidos se descontrolan, ¿así que todo este viaje lo hice en vano? Ahora dirá que no soy suficiente para este trabajo y…-Así que me puse a indagar un poco más, y supe que conoces de música-ok no sé si sentirme intrigada…o asustada de que alguien escrudiñe tanto en mi vida.-Tocas el piano, el violín, el chelo… y más. Conoces y ejecutas piezas musicales de Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin… en fin.

La habitación se llena de un silencio denso mientras yo ya no sé si pensar que estoy bien o que estoy mal… sabía que tenía que dar una buena impresión en este primer encuentro pero hasta el momento la directora no me había hecho muchas preguntas en realidad y como me ha elogiado me ha gritado.

-Escucha… esta editorial, como ya te dije, trata de arte. No solo nos dedicamos a publicar libros a lo tonto, nos gusta publicar cosas que sean interesantes, tanto innovadoras como poseedoras de folclor, y no solo publicamos y distribuimos libros, también tenemos una revista literaria donde hacemos críticas y publicaciones muy sencillas de escritores, cuentistas, ensayistas y poetas poco conocidos, nos interesa mucho hacer presentaciones de todo tipo, ¡y hasta tenemos nuestra propia estación de radio!-eso sí que no lo sabía-Mira, seré franca, por todo tu historial, en la universidad, como en Hyuga Enterprise, puedo notar que eres alguien capaz de mucho, pero, al mismo tiempo eres alguien que de nuestra materia desconoce mucho. Dime, ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar la oferta que te hice a través de Hideki en lugar de trabajar en la empresa de tu padre?

-Pues, la verdad es que quería intentarlo por mí misma, sin la ayuda de estar en la empresa familiar y ser hija del cabeza de dicha empresa y todo eso-esa respuesta salió tan bien, bueno, al fin y al cabo es lo que he pensado desde antes de salir de casa-mire, sé que este trabajo lo tengo solo porque usted es amiga de mi profesor, pero me hace sentir un poco más satisfecha que saber que tendría un puesto solo por ser hija del jefe.

-Te equivocas-no entendí eso, ¿Cómo que me equivoco?-el trabajo no lo tienes solo porque Hideki sea mi amigo, te diré un secreto.-susurro eso último, esto será revelador-le pedí a Hideki que te dijera que él te recomendó para poder conocerte, solo quería que estuvieras un poco más tranquila.- ¿Enserio? ¿La directora misma quería que yo trabajara aquí?-pero volviendo a mi punto, ya que poco sabes sobre esto, quiero que trabajes como asistente ejecutiva. Harás llamadas, programaras citas, enviaras mensajes, harás más llamadas, investigaras personas, y de vez en cuando tendrás que presionar a algunos de los gusanos que tengo por empleados para que hagan su trabajo rápido.

-Entiendo-la verdad no muy bien lo último, pero mejor no pregunto.

-Con el tiempo, espero que puedas volverte una de mis consejeras y me ayudes a mantener el sueño que mi abuelo fundo vivo. Esta editorial a pesar de todo lo que puedas ver o conocer, es pequeña, y está en una constante guerra por mantener la llama que la hace especial encendida. Aquí somos como una familia, dime Hinata, ¿pertenecerás a esta familia?

-¡Sí!- Wow, no se dé dónde salió la fuerza para decir eso, pero siento una cálida sensación que me recorre todo el cuerpo. ¡Esta mujer es genial para dar ánimos a las personas!

-¡Pues está decidido! Hinata Hyuga, ¡Bienvenida a Konoha!

-¡Gracias Directora Tsunade!-la reverencio como es debido mientras siento que las lágrimas correrán por mis mejillas.

-¿Te queda alguna duda jovencita?-en realidad si hay algo que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es la tercera cosa que conoce sobre mi profesor?-ella me mira en silencio, ¿pregunte algo demasiado personal?

-No soporta el alcohol, se emborracha muy fácil-luego de decir eso se toma de golpe el licor que hasta ese momento reposaba en su escritorio-Otra cosa, tranquila con las formalidades, casi nadie las utiliza por aquí. Sígueme-se levantó de su asiento muy decidida y comenzó a caminar. La seguí aún sintiéndome llena de energía, pero al mismo tiempo aún seguía un poco asustada.

Ya fuera de la oficina vi a la chica de pelo rosado en uno de los escritorios justo afuera de la oficina de la directora.

-Sakura, a partir de ahora Hinata trabajara con nosotros, Hinata, ese será tu lugar de trabajo-dice mientras señala detrás de mí, el otro escritorio justo afuera su oficina-Sakura te dirá todo lo que necesites saber, y si tienes preguntas de lo que sea, recurre a ella, espero de ti un excelente trabajo, ni más ni menos.

-Le aseguro que así será Directora Tsunade-estoy convencida de que sí. La directora asintió y entro en su oficina, mientras, yo mire a la chica que se acercó a mí.

-Muy bien, así que trabajaremos juntas, soy Sakura Haruno-Hanabi me advirtió que seguramente muchas personas querrían hacerse las amigables solo para prepararte una trampa, sin embargo esta chica no parece ser de ese tipo de personas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

-Muy bien, te explicare todo lo que quieras.

Sakura me explicaba todo mientras yo me sentía agradecida de tener esa oportunidad de demostrar quién soy y lo que valgo, aunque sigo muy confundida por todo lo que ha pasado y a ciencia cierta no sé qué retos tendré que enfrentar pero en fin. Mientras estoy aquí, sentada frente a mi escritorio revisando un par de documentos que una chica nos acababa de entregar a Sakura y a mí, me siento fuerte y con energía.

No sé si la historia está cumpliendo con el hecho de sonar a algo así como "si estuvieran en la cabeza de Hinata", esa es la idea, pero en fin. Buenas noches (es de noche ahora que estoy publicando esto).


	3. Ojos color plata

Volviendo a lo mío, quiero darles mil gracias a quienes invierten un rato de ocio para leer esta serie de extrañas telarañas que forman historias dentro de mi cabeza y que mis dedos al contacto con el teclado tratan de darle algún tipo de coherencia. En fin. Gracias, muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, y ojala les esté gustando, a mí me está gustando como va y tengo ciertas ideas en mi cabeza que ya ustedes irán conociendo.

Bueno ya, los dejo con la historia.

**3-Ojos color plata.**

El reloj marca las doce y el día parece que ha transcurrido de manera tan rápida, parece que fue hace cinco minutos cuando salí aun temblando de la oficina de la jefa Tsunade. Y ahora, aquí frente al monitos de la computadora asignada solo para mi buscando no estoy muy segura que cosa, me siento mucho más tranquila, aunque aún me aterro cuando alguien me mira fijamente más de dos segundos. Todo el día he tenido que desplazarme de allá para acá por órdenes de Sakura para, según ella "conocer el interior de Konoha lo mejor posible", y no niego que es una gran ayuda, pero mis pies me empiezan a doler, no soy muchos e caminar con tacones y esta vez enserio creo que metí la pata al elegirlos en la mañana.

-Hinata, necesito que lleves esto a revisión, en el quinto piso, pregunta por Shikamaru, es quien se hace cargo de los estados de cuenta-escucho la voz de Sakura y salgo den inmediato de mis pensamientos. Asentí mientras acomodaba mis gafas y tomaba el documento que me extendía.

-Claro, espero no perderme-confieso que todas las veces que me he levantado de mi silla he tenido miedo de terminar perdida en algún recóndito lugar del edificio.

-No te preocupes, solo ve al quinto piso, pregunta a quien sea cual es la oficina de Shikamaru y te guiarán sin problemas, además esto precisamente lo haces para evitar perderte-confió en ella, esa sonrisa amigable en su rostro me hace pensar que es imposible que ella mienta. Además en los primeros recorridos del día por el edificio ella me acompañó y parecía que todos se alegraban de verla.

-Desacuerdo, deséame suerte-sonrío nerviosa mientras que me alejo en dirección al elevador.

El hormigueo en mis manos casi cesa, a veces creo que exagero demasiado las cosas pero bueno, insisto en lo mismo que llevo días pensando, esta es una nueva vida, una llena de una libertad que me hace sentir, diferente a como me he sentido toda mi vida, es difícil de explicar, es…una mezcla de nuevas sensaciones que al mismo tiempo que me aterra me gusta.

-Ay, tal vez debería dejar de pensar tanto.

El elevador se detiene y yo me bajo, en el quinto piso el movimiento es más relajado que en otros lugares. Prácticamente cualquier piso que recorrí con Sakura horas atrás era bastante ajetreado, este no, aquí se respira un aire de tranquilidad que la verdad me gusta. Casi todo el piso está ocupado por oficinas y algunos cubículos al fondo. ¿Me pregunto quién podría ayudarme a encontrar a Shikamaru? Sakura dijo algo sobre el estado de cuentas, quizá leyendo esto me dé una pista más concreta de que exactamente se hace aquí. No parece nada del otro mundo, a simple vista se ve como uno de tantos documentos que revise junto a mi padre en…

¡Auch!

Mi cuerpo choca con algo duro y caigo al suelo. ¡Todo esto me pasa por no ver por dónde voy! Que tonta. Creo que choque contra alguien. ¡Genial! Por todo el piso se encuentran regadas las hojas del folder que cargaba conmigo al llegar, y una de las hojas esta peligrosamente cerca de un zapato negro que amenaza con pisarla. La recojo aprisa antes de que eso suceda y levanto la mirada para toparme con un obstáculo antes de llegar al rostro de la persona con que tropecé.

Parado ahí tan rígido parece ni inmutarse por el percance en el que acabo de envolvernos. Se trata de un hombre, un chico alto vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de color vino con las mangas remangadas. Al levantarme pude ver por encima del documento que sus ojos revisan meticulosamente. Su mirada fría ni siquiera parece estar al tanto de que estoy frente a él.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado observándolo pero al verlo agacharse siento que acabo de despertar de una especie de sueño. El chico recoge algunas de las hojas que aún siguen en el suelo y me las entrega, aun sin retirar sus ojos negros de lo que sea que está leyendo.

-Ten más cuidado al caminar-lo escucho decir mientras que pasa por mi lado y se aleja. Yo lo sigo con la mirada atónita sin saber que pensar sobre aquel hombre de cabello negro-por cierto-detiene su paso y sin dejar de darme la espalda lo escucho hablar-bonitos ojos color plata.

Se aleja mientras que a mí me deja con un calor en las mejillas que estoy segura que quien me vea podría llegar a notar. Otra vez me quedo estática sin notar el tiempo hasta que una mano se posa sobre mi hombro.

-Te pregunte si estás bien, ¿no me escuchas?

-¿Eh?-junto a mi esta otro hombre, uno vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta llama mi atención pero me desvió de eso de inmediato para poder concentrarme en lo importante.-Yo…Sakura me mando a buscar a Shikamaru para entregarle esto.-le dije al desconocido frente a mi mientras este me mira sorprendido.

-Ah, debes ser nueva aquí. Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, gracias-oh, así que este es el hombre al que vine a buscar.

-Mucho gusto señor Nara, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

-Hyuga, ¿perteneces a la familia Hyuga?-más que una pregunta eso me parece que es una exclamación de sorpresa disfrazada de pregunta, con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a eso, después de todo, la empresa de mi familia es mundialmente conocida, y cuando me presento ante alguien que no sabe de mi existencia todos dicen lo mismo.-pues es un gusto conocerte. Así que Sakura mando esto, será mejor que le eche un ojo. Bueno, espero verte después por ahí.-sonríe de lado mientras se voltea y se marcha. Miro discretamente a mi alrededor para ver atreves de las ventanas que las personas dentro de algunas oficinas me voltean a ver. Algunas me miran y desvían la mirada de inmediato, otros mantienen su mirada un poco más, y algunos hombres cuchichean y sueltan risitas, o al menos así parece. Mejor me marcho antes de que me dé un colapso nervioso por tanta atención.

-Dios-apenas pongo un pie en el ascensor mi mente me llevó a una idea un tanto aterradora. ¿Me estarían viendo desde que choque con ese chico de mirada fría? ¿Cuánto tiempo abre estado como estatua después de eso? Ahora sí que estoy avergonzada.

¿Este día no podía terminar tan bonito como iba antes? No, tenía que pasarme ese suceso tan…dios, enserio que siento pena. Mientras camino un poco apresurada hasta mi puesto de trabajo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. ¿Qué pensara de mí ahora ese chico? ¿Lo volveré a ver? Ojala no, no sé cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos negros tan profundos y fríos.

"Bonitos ojos color plata"

Casi me convenzo de que eso no salió de mi cabeza sino de la boca de alguien, pero no, a veces mi imaginación es muy poderosa, sobre todo cuando tiene la intención de sacarme de quicio. Mejor me relajo un poco.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te pasa?-Sakura me mira fijamente. Aun no llego a mi lugar de trabajo y ella me intersecta a mitad del pasillo, sobre la alfombra roja que cubre todo el piso en el que nos encontramos, incluyendo la oficina de puertas de vidrio de la jefa.-Te veo muy pálida, ¿estas enferma?

-N…no, es solo que… no es nada-eso no sonó muy convincente, no pudo sonar nada convincente si Sakura me mira con ese escepticismo.

-Dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mí-Ay dios… ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa mirada de color verde? Esta chica debe ser muy popular entre los hombres.

-Bueno veras… no es nada serio, solo pasa que…

-¡Anciana!-Ese grito hiso que ambas miráramos en dirección a la oficina de la jefa, de la cual justamente salía ella acompañada de una mujer que si mi memoria no falla se llama Shizune y detrás de ellas ay dios…

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!

-Pero por favor, solo considéralo.

-Naruto, ya te dije que no, y deja de mostrarme esas imágenes locas-la jefa parece molesta mientras pasa cerca de nosotras. Y de un movimiento rápido este chico rubio pasa por encima de mi escritorio detrás de mí y se planta de frente a Tsunade cerrándole el paso.

-Que ágil-rayos, ¡Tonta! Creo que nadie escucho, eso es bueno.

-Una oportunidad, déjame publicar esto una sola vez en la revista y te dejo de dar lata, ¡por favor!

-Esas imágenes ni sentido tienen Naruto, deja de fastidiar.

-Que tu no las aprecies no significa que otros no puedan disfrutar de ellas, por favor, ¡no limites mi creatividad!-Mis ojos no logran distinguir muy bien lo que el chico rubio sostiene en su mano debido a que mientras habla las agita bastante, como un niño pequeño, pero me parece que se trata de dibujos a lápiz, aunque no veo bien que sean.

-Ah, me lleva la chingada-no escuché muy bien que dijo la jefa, pero creo tener una idea de cuál fue la palabra-si te digo que sí, ¿me dejas de molestar?

-Solo si ese si significa que si, y no dices si solo para que deje de molestar-el labio de la jefa tiembla un poco, ¿será acaso que está reprimiendo una sonrisa?

-Muy bien chico, publica tu…cosa esa-un grito de celebración no se hiso esperar y aquel rubio se abalanza sobre Sakura levantándola del suelo para hacerla girar. Ella protesta pero parece un poco divertida con eso.

Al dejarla en el suelo sus ojos se posan sobre mí y su sonrisa alegre se convierte en una expresión de sorpresa en solo segundos, vaya forma de cambiar de ánimos.

-¿Y tú eres?-mientras lo dice una sonrisa juguetona se forma en su rostro. Sus ojos me miran y debo admitir que esa sonrisa es linda… pero que estoy diciendo, no se ni quién es. Sus ojos siguen sobre mí. ¿Qué rayos me pasa hoy que soy incapaz de sentir el avanzar del tiempo?

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi nueva asistente-siento las manos de la jefa sobre mis hombros y su voz cerca de mi oído-y tu-su mano pasa sobre mí y señala directamente al rubio-mantén tus ojos de su barbilla para arriba y tu falo lejos de su entre pierna.

-Oye, eso es un golpe bajo, ¿Qué pensara ella de mi ahora?-la verdad estoy indecisa sobre que pensar, mientras siento que mis mejillas arden, en realidad es toda mi cara. ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Solo evita que pase lo que siempre-era la voz de la jefa.

-Solo fue…dos o tres veces-el chico frente a mi menea su cabeza negando mientras ríe un poco y siento como la jefa se aleja acompañada por Sakura y Shizune-Espero que no tengas ideas raras sobre mí-lo escucho decir y vuelvo a la realidad, ¿Qué me pasa hoy que me distancio tanto de la realidad? Aunque en realidad, no es solo hoy, me suele pasar mucho estos últimos meses, no estoy segura a que se deba pero… ¡Dios! Lo hago de nuevo, enfócate Hinata, enfócate.-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, trabajo con el equipo de diseño gráfico de la editorial, hacemos las portadas de libros, manejamos todo lo visual de la revista y prácticamente todo lo que se vea, es obra nuestra-su sonrisa ahora es distinta a la primera, antes parecía una sonrisa pícara, y ahora sonríe, con amabilidad, con un aire muy agradable y cálido.

-Mucho gusto señor Uzumaki, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, acabo de iniciar hoy.

-Solo dime Naruto, señor suena muy raro-su sonrisa despreocupada me provoca ganas de reír también- Y además lo sé, es obvio, creo que si te hubiera visto antes te recordaría con facilidad, esos ojos son muy llamativos, muy bonitos-otro alago hacia mis ojos, y de parte de otro chico guapo… ¡Ey! No pienses eso, si, el rubio es guapo, y nadie podría negar que el otro chico también lo es pero…solo deja de pensar esas cosas Hinata, por favor.-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no nos vimos esta mañana?-a mi memoria vino lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Ah, sí, bueno, fue algo rápido.

-De todas formas fue tiempo suficiente para ver lo bonita que eres-otro sonrojo, ¿Por qué a mí?

-Gra…gracias-no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

-Bueno, creo que debería dejarte trabajar…pero…-titubeaba, parece que quiere decir algo pero no se atreve. Recuerdo que Kiba se veía del mismo modo antes de invitarme a salir esta mañana, ¿será que este joven…?

-Oye idiota-una voz seria, directa y fría llego a mis tímpanos los cuales de inmediato la reconocieron. Volteo para ver caminando hacia donde me encuentro junto a Naruto y veo de frente a ese apuesto hombre joven de ojos negros y profundos.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?-le responde el rubio mientras el hombre se detiene frente a mí, sin dejar de ver al otro chico.

-Espero que no estés molestando a Tsunade, necesito hablar con ella y si la pusiste de malas me va a ser difícil hablarle.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, acaba de salir a quien sabe dónde- Su plática se desarrolla conmigo en medio, pero como soy como veinte centímetros más bajita que ambos parecen ni notarlo.

-Mierda-dice el chico de cabello negro mientras da un paso a atrás y su mirada baja un poco. Al fin se da cuenta que estoy aquí. No dice nada, solo me mira, sonríe un poco y se va. El chico rubio sonríe también antes de irse.

-Nos vemos después, espero-dice mientras se va, alcanzando al chico de cabello negro y parece que hablan, uno con su voz divertida y enérgica, y el otro con una voz tranquila y fría.

Y yo, de pie y estática sin saber que pensar. Como sea, ni que alguno de ellos dos fuera a representar un problema tan grande.

Bueno, me despido, pero ya nos volveremos a ver...bueno no ver, pero ustedes seguiran disfrutando de las pequeñas eventualidades en la vida de Hinata Hyuga.

Pace and love!


	4. Patetico

¿Qué tal los trata la vida desconocidos míos? Con migo no se ha portado precisamente muy amable, pero bueno "el mundo está bien si tu estas bien", no sé si esa frase medio cursi sea verdad, pero igual y lo descubro en los siguientes días…quizá meses.

**4-Patético**

¿Dónde estarán Sakura y Tsunade? Ha pasado ya casi hora y media desde que ambas se fueron y yo me quede sola, bueno, al principio acompañada por ese chico Uzumaki, y luego interrumpidos por el otro joven de cabello negro. Estar así sin hacer nada no es bueno, al menos no para mí, me aburro con mucha facilidad, y esta torre hecha con artículos de oficina varios lo demuestra. Una taza de café, una engrapadora, algunos bolígrafos, un marcado, cinta adhesiva y un par de caramelos que traía conmigo en mi bolso, enserio me sorprende que pueda hacer que todo esto tenga equilibrio. Tal vez debería sacarle una foto. Me hago un poco para atrás para sacar de mi bolso mi celular y escucho una voz femenina acercándose.

-No puedo creer que nos quedara mal, ¡Ese idiota!- Algo debió molestar bastante a la jefa cuando se fue junto con Sakura, pues cuando se marchó y dejo a Naruto aquí no se veía así de molesta.

-Ahora no es el momento de estallar de ese modo, mejor ocupémonos de solucionar todo esto.

-El programa está a quince minutos de empezar y nuestro entrevistado no se va a presentar Sakura, ¡Con una chingada, este es el momento preciso para estallar!-a pesar de su tono molesto no parece enojada con Sakura sino con la persona, sea quien sea, que les acaba de quedar mal.-primero avisemos a Itachi de que no vendrá, luego…a ver que se nos ocurre para ocupar el tiempo al aire.

-Él es muy listo, ya pensara en algo.-la calmaba Sakura mientras que tomaba el teléfono sobre su escritorio y marcaba un número. La curiosidad me está matando así que mejor pregunto.

-Podría saber… ¿qué está pasando?-la jefa me mira seria, quizá no es algo de mi incumbencia. Rayos, no debí preguntar.

-Teníamos preparada para hoy una entrevista con un escritor, pero no se presentó, ahora debemos pensar en algo para solucionar esto, ese idiota de Gaara-¡Dios! ¿Escuche bien?

-¿El amante desértico; Gaara? ¿El poeta?-Creo que exagere con mi reacción, bueno, debería entenderse porque él es un gran escritor, pero de todos modos…la jefa me mira raro.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo admiro-otra vez mis impulsos me ganan. Aunque la jefa no se ve molesta, sonríe y parece que ha dejado el coraje atrás. Parece que dirá algo.

-¡Esta porquería! Parece que la línea está mal otra vez-Sakura dejo el teléfono con brusquedad mientras miraba algo preocupada a la jefa.

-Tenemos que ir a decirle en persona.-la jefa parecía menos preocupada que Sakura.

-Bien-Sakura le da un vistazo a su celular, seguramente para checar la hora- ¡diablos! Se supone que debemos vernos en el restaurante con el comité.

-¡Mierda! Lo olvide, y ya vamos tarde… ok, tu y yo vámonos de una vez, Hinata, necesito que vayas al quinceavo piso, ve a avisar a Itachi que Gaara no se presentara hoy. Andando todos.

-Si-las tres subimos al elevador.

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba además de la típica música de fondo de un ascensor. No paso mucho para llegar al quinceavo piso y baje despidiéndome rápido.

El piso está en su mayoría vacío, pero se escucha algo en el fondo, supongo que ahí es donde se encuentra… ¿Dijo Itachi? Dejo de caminar cuando me doy cuenta de donde había escuchado ese nombre antes… "Me llamo Itachi, Itachi Uchiha", ¡El sujeto en pijama! Ok, no esperaba tener que verlo otra vez el día de hoy, pero trabajo es trabajo y tengo que hacerlo.

Camino hasta el final del corredor, hasta llegar a una sala de la cual no puedo evitar notar cada detalle; una alfombra cubre todo el piso, hay muebles de cuero de color negro, una mesita de madera en el centro, plantas en cada esquina y una de las paredes ocupada en su mayoría por un enorme cristal que deja ver el interior de una habitación conectada a la sala, y frente a este cristal hay una larga mesa sobre la cual hay un par de monitores, bocinas y equipo de audio. Al final de la mesa hay un hombre de cabello blanco cuyo rostro esta medio cubierto por un libro que sostiene con una mano. Su vestimenta está compuesta por un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga.

-¿Se te perdió algo jovencita?-su voz tranquila me hace dejar de inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

-Ten…tengo que…hablar con el señor Itachi Uchiha

-¿Señor? Raro que alguien lo llame así pero en fin-el sujeto de cabello blanco toca con sus nudillos el cristal sin voltearse hacia este y momentos después la puerta de la habitación rechina al abrirse.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi? estamos a punto de empezar-y ahí está el. Su largo cabello, su expresión tranquila, su ropa poco común para ir a trabajar, sus sandalias en los pies, y esos ojos negros…ahora que lo pienso, ¿no los he visto en otra cara?

Mientras pienso eso su mirada se topa con la mía. Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras sale completamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Que interesante sorpresa verla aquí señorita.

-Te está buscando-escucho al de cabello blanco, y lo miro, pero este sigue muy concentrado en su lectura- espero que sea rápido, tenemos que empezar con la entrevista en menos de dos minutos, y Gaara aún no llega.

-Es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar-les digo para llamar su atención-la jefa Tsunade me envió para decirles que la entrevista no podrá ser, el señor Gaara…

-No llegara, entiendo-me interrumpe el Uchiha mientras mira al suelo un momento-Tampoco esperaba hacerle muchas preguntas, ni él ni yo somos de muchas palabras, pero como sea el público de la estación debe estar esperando esto con muchas ansias-pasa una de sus manos por su barbilla mientras que el hombre de cabello blanco baja el libro y se frota el cuello. El Uchiha me mira nuevamente mientras sonríe un poco-Gaara es un escritor joven y muy conocido, ¿sabes? Mucha gente esperaba escucharlo hoy.

-Lo sé, creo que he leído todos sus libros y poemas publicados, la verdad de haber sabido que estaría en un programa de radio estaría esperando el poder escucharlo- ¡¿Por qué?! Me siguen ganando mis impulsos, bueno, al menos no he dicho que en el momento que supe que el señor Gaara estuvo a punto de estar en este mismo edificio mis piernas me empezaron a temblar de la emoción.

Al terminar de pensar en eso noto que el Uchiha me mira con curiosidad.

-Perdona, creo que en ningún momento pregunte tu nombre ¿verdad?-me dice acercándose un poco más a mí-¿Cómo te llamas?

Me siento un poco nerviosa pero trato de controlarme para responder a su pregunta.

-Hinata Hyuga-le contesto y el hace un gesto como si estuviera analizando algo.

-¿Y qué te parece la escritura de Gaara?-Con esto no es necesario que me esfuerce para contestar de manera fluida, amo poder hablar sobre ese hombre.

-Es un gran poeta, con un melancólico lenguaje que te crea sensaciones tan reales, frías o cálidas… sus palabras te envuelven, te llevan a dar mil vueltas al mundo en cada fragmento, hacer mil viajes inmóviles. Incluso cuando lees un poema viejo, lo vuelves a leer, y es otra sensación. Creo que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que siempre cambiamos y evolucionamos como personas.- Ok, hasta el momento en que cerré la boca me percaté de que quizá me explaye con mi respuesta un…poquito mucho… el me mira fijamente y… ¿Sonríe?

-¡Excelente!-dice con un tono extasiado.

-Itachi, treinta segundos para entrar al aire-Hablo el otro hombre mientras tomaba asiento frente a los monitores.

-Entendido, ven-me toma de la mano tan rápido que no me doy cuenta de que me jala hasta que ambos estamos dentro de la cabina. Escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y miro al hombre tomar asiento frente a una mesa sobre la cual hay dos micrófonos, que dan a cada lado de la mesa. El señala la silla frente a él y luego se coloca unos grandes audífonos-por favor, toma asiento.

-Pero, que…

-Necesito que me ayudes, por favor, toma asiento, tú conoces la obra de Gaara, tal vez no podamos hacer la entrevista, pero tengo una idea, y necesito que me ayudes.-me lo dice rápido mientras veo que afuera el de cabello blanco hace una cuenta regresiva con los dedos iniciando en el diez.-por favor.

Quizá sea que se trata de hablar de alguien a quien admiro mucho, o que me lo pide con una mirada tan suplicante y linda… ah…no pensare en eso último. Tomo asiento resignada y me coloco otros audífonos que reposan junto al micrófono que tengo enfrente. No estoy segura si estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Una música se escucha, es una canción que la verdad desconozco. El Uchiha parece disfrutarla y permanecemos uno frente al otro en silencio mientras que la canción transcurre hasta llegar al final.

-Eso fue Hero´s come Back, de Nobodyknows, una vieja canción que en lo personal, me sigue gustando mucho-su voz fluye armónica y algo coqueta, lo que provoca que sonría tímidamente mientras que gracias a los audífonos siento su voz entrar directamente a mi cabeza. –Como ustedes ya saben, soy Itachi Uchiha saludándolos desde lo más recóndito de Konoha, y como muchos esperan, hoy no estoy solo, pero desgraciadamente, me temo que la entrevista que teníamos pensada para hoy, no podrá llevarse a cabo-hace una pausa dramática mientras aclara sus ideas y me mira con una sonrisa extraña-ruego nos disculpen por este hecho con el que no contábamos, y les aseguramos que en la medida de lo posible reprogramaremos la entrevista planeada para hoy… y bueno, para quienes estén interesados, quiero que sepan que no estaré solo de este lado, me encuentro acompañado por alguien muy especial.

¿Especial? Pero si nos acabamos de conocer esta mañana, somos prácticamente desconocidos, ¿Qué es lo que este hombre de cabello largo planea?

-¿Saben? Hay ocasiones en la vida que…de repente, pasan cosas que…como decirlo…podrían llamarse agradables sorpresas, y justamente esta mañana me encontraba en un ascensor y me topé con una joven y hermosa mujer que en verdad me llamo la atención-¿en verdad le llame la atención? Pero si apenas volteo usted a mirarme cuando estuvimos en el ascensor-no tuve oportunidad ni de preguntar su nombre pero hay dos cosas que no había podido apartar de mi mente toda la mañana. Una eran esos hermosos ojos de plata llenos de vida y nobleza-mejillas rojas, si… estos ojos me han hecho ganar más halagos de los que quisiera tan solo hoy-la otra era su voz, una…fina y delicada voz, armoniosa y agradable de escuchar. Un tono suave e hipnótico, algo que simplemente podría decir que tiene un interesante y a la vez aterrador olor a "sustancia adictiva"

Más roja aún, ¡increíble! Siento que si esto continúa por este camino me desmayare.

-Pero volviendo a esta divertida historia, quisiera que intentaran imaginarse mi alegría al toparme justo antes de iniciar el programa de hoy, nuevamente con esta hermosa mujer, quien agradezco mucho, haya aceptado el acompañarme ahora. Y henos aquí a ambos, quisiera presentarles a ustedes que me escuchan, a la señorita Hinata Hyuga, que me acompaña hoy en el programa. Señorita Hinata, buenas tardes, salude a la audiencia-me da la indicación mirándome y haciendo una seña con la mano. Me siento muy nerviosa mientras me acerco al micrófono y trago saliva.

-Hol… hola audiencia-que saludo tan idiota-ah…lo siento yo…

-Tranquila, todos nos sentimos nerviosos cuando estamos frente al micrófono por primera vez.

-Sí, aunque yo me siento nerviosa casi todo el tiempo-¿Qué? ¡¿Dije eso en voz alta?! Rayos, ¡No! El Uchiha sonríe, debe creer que soy una idiota.

-Una mujer tímida, que divertido-dice y me regala una mirada tan…no sé cómo describirla, pero me hace sentir un poco más tranquila-bueno, como el tema de esta tarde es "Risas, rosas y ron" la nueva novela de nuestro buen amigo, el señor Gaara, ¿Qué te parece Hinata si hablamos un poco de él? Hace un rato, afuera de la cabina me comentabas que su estilo te parece interesante, ¿Cómo lo describiste?... como viajes inmóviles, ¿Te gustaría compartir esta analogía con nuestros escuchas?

-Ah…bueno yo-Sé que podría decir mil cosas sobre el tema, pero con esta sensación en el estómago eso se vuelve difícil. Rayos, aunque él cuenta conmigo, y su mirada sigue teniendo esa expresión de comprensión y aliento que me tranquiliza. Respiro hondo antes de comenzar aclarando mis ideas.-Bueno…como te decía, él es alguien que te atrae y te hace de algún modo formar parte de una situación específica gracias a los sentimientos que mueve en tu interior, es como…como si te hiciera desplazarte de tu habitación…a…las calles desérticas por las que uno de sus personajes vaga con el corazón roto, te hace…te hace hacer…

-Viajes inmóviles-me interrumpe para completar la idea y yo asiento-Bonito ejemplo el que has puesto, con eso de las calles desérticas me supongo que te refieres a…-hace una pausa y un movimiento con la mano dándome a entender que continúe yo.

-A su primer novela, "Los amores de la arena", si, esa historia es…conmovedora.

-Un hombre nacido en una aldea en un desierto, maldecido por los ancianos de esta y condenado a vivir en soledad por la ambición de un zar, rechazado hasta por su familia, odiado por todos y amado solo por una joven niña que lo cuida y aleja de la oscuridad… debo admitir que yo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas a la mitad de la historia-dice y ríe un poco.

-Yo igual-me sincero y rio con él.

-Esa historia le valió un gran reconocimiento y el apodo de "el amante desértico", y también el comienzo de una interesante trayectoria de grandes y tristes historias, donde sus personajes por lo general luchan contra sus propios demonios.

-Es al fin y al cabo, la forma en la que él nos dice "todos tenemos problemas con nosotros mismos, y todos tratamos de algún modo de solucionarlos", cada quien carga con sus propios demonios, sus tristezas, dolores, ambiciones, errores, culpas…bueno…muchas cosas-Estoy sorprendida de eso último que dije todo salió tan…rápido, tan tranquilo. Uchiha me mira con una media sonrisa, también parece sorprendido.

-Me paree que si…-dice mientras parece meditar las cosas. No sé de donde sale lo que me insiste en hacer hablar, pero no me contengo.

-¿Y tú…Itachi…estas en paz con tus demonios?-el me mira y parece serio por un momento, creo que no debí preguntar eso, tal vez es incómodo para él.

Sonríe, de repente su cara cambia y él sonríe mientras me mira a los ojos.

-Creo que…no sé cómo responder a eso-dice al micrófono…pero siento como si el solo quisiera que lo escuchara yo.- ¿Y usted, señorita Hinata?-sume sus codos a la mesa y recarga sobre sus manos su barbilla-¿Esta en paz con sus demonios?-Sonrío por la pregunta y acomodo un mechón e mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-Creo que no quiero responder esa pregunta.

-¿No quiere? Entonces sabe la respuesta.

-Tengo una idea…-mis ojos y los suyos no se despegan, me percato de eso y me comienzo a sentir algo nerviosa.

-Pero creo que nos hemos salido del tema-dice como si acabara de percatarse de que estaba haciendo, y parece algo nervioso y…ligeramente sonrojado-Volviendo al tema, el próximo viernes estará a la venta el poemario de Gaara, titulado "Risas, rosas y ron" y, como una sorpresa especial, quiero decirles que-se agacha y parece buscar algo en una mochila en el suelo. Se endereza y en sus manos sostiene un libro-en mis manos tengo un ejemplar de este poemario. No pregunten como lo conseguí antes que todos, tengo mis contactos-dice con una fingida arrogancia que me hace sonreír-Quiero en esta tarde de lunes compartir con todos los que nos escuchan uno de estos poemas y…-me mira fijamente-me gustaría que para esto, la señorita Hinata me ayudara-¿Qué yo que? Me extiende el libro para que lo tome y sobre la pasta de cuero veo un grabado con tinta negra que dice el nombre del autor y el nombre del poemario, y sumado a esto lo que parece ser la silueta de un hombre caminando en un callejón y frente a él toda una ciudad formada con líneas aleatorias que se cruzan y se unen en ciertos puntos-por favor, ¿podría deleitarnos con su voz?

Tomo el libro y noto que sobre sale un separador. Lo miro y el asiente dándome a entender que abra el libro en esa parte.

-Para su deleite y el mío, el poema que lleva por nombre "Patético", escrito por Gaara y recitado por la hermosa voz que me ha acompañado en este programa, un aplauso para la señorita Hinata Hyuga-el aplaude mientras yo siento que vomitare en algún momento. Espero que esto salga mejor de lo que estoy pensando que saldrá.

-Patético-leo el nombre del poema y respiro:

"_Noches en vela buscando caricias tiernas y no encontrando algo que se le parezca,_

_Y vuelvo a casa ebrio,_

_Desnudo bajo la regadera sintiendo la luz de la luna en mi arrugada piel, pienso que la droga más peligrosa es el amor, y su hermana el desamor._

_Malditos sentimientos que nos hacen y deshacen a su antojo y nos revuelcan en incontables charcos llamados, "Lo que uno hace por una chica" ¡Pura idiotez! El amor nos vuelve patéticos, y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, volvemos a lo mismo, ¿Por qué?_

_Ganas de sufrir me susurra la razón, y el instinto habla sobre preservar la especie._

_¿Y el amor? Hace rato que creo que me ha abandonado, hace rato que lo busco, le silbo como a un perro, lo llamo como a un niño, lo persigo como a un sueño y no lo veo, como a un dios._

_Quizá ya me abandono…_

_Pero quizás no, quizás el error, quizás mi error es confundir el amor, con buscar algo de calor,_

_Quizá la clave sea dejar de confundir el amor con el deseo de meterme en tu cama, y sin embargo,_

_Pienso en esto mientras miro otra espalda desnuda._

_Nadie sabe que es el amor, los niños preguntan a los adultos y los adultos dicen "ya lo conocerás" mientras en verdad piensan "niño deja de molestar, ni yo se contestar esa pregunta"_

_Creo que estoy enamorado, eso es lo único que justifica y explica que tanta estupidez salga de mi boca, y luego pase por toda la habitación hasta que vuelve a mi cabeza, me fuerza a levantarme a media noche y escribir estas cosas que estoy escribiendo._

_Soy patético, el amor nos vuelve patéticos"_

Cierro el libro mientras que el Uchiha me sigue mirando fijamente, parece alegre, o…algo así, no sé, es algo difícil saber que piensa ese hombre, pero ya se quedó bastante tiempo en silencio.

-Simplemente hermoso-dice sin mirarme pues sus ojos se clavan en el libro, debe ser porque se refiere al poema, más que a mí, después de todo ¿enserio seria verdad lo que dijo antes sobre mi voz, o solo lo dijo para que pareciera que esto no era tan improvisado como en realidad era?-Bueno, ya lo han escuchado, lo patéticos que nos vuelve el amor, y…pues cosas como esta y más cosas muy diferentes podrán leer en los poemas contenidos en "Risas, rosas y ron", los dejo con un par de canciones y al volver, como siempre, leeré algunos de los mensajes que los radioescuchas nos envíen a nuestra cuenta de correo, así como las cuentas de Facebook y Twiter. Los dejo con, una vieja y hermosa canción, "Fly me to the moon", interpretada por el gran maestro Frank Sinatra.

Escuche como comenzaba a sonar la canción y después vi a Itachi quitarse los audífonos. Lo imite y lo mire satisfecho.

-Eso estuvo genial.

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunto algo tímida.

-No me equivoque, tu voz enserio quedo muy bien recitando ese poema-wow, ¿lo dirá enserio o solo quiere quedar bien?-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, quizá creas que no fue mucho, pero créeme, siempre es mejor hacer estas cosas acompañado de alguien.

-No fue nada, la verdad, aunque estuve algo…bastante nerviosa, debo admitir que fue muy divertido-él sonríe ante eso.

-Me alegro-le devuelvo el gesto y luego miro un reloj detrás de él. ¡Rayos! ¿Cuánto tiempo deje mi lugar de trabajo? ¿Algo abra ocurrido mientras tanto?

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, un gusto poder ayudarte-le digo mientras me levanto del asiento.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?-me dice, con un tono decepcionado, o eso parece. Se levanta y mira al suelo y después me voltea a ver nuevamente.-bueno, espero poder verte luego, puedes venir cuando quieras-me dice sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias-le respondo y doy la vuelta para salir.

-¡Espera!-dice antes de que salga y volteo para verlo. En sus manos sostiene otra vez el libro y me lo entrega.

-Termine de leerlo esta mañana, y ya que te gusta…quizá te interese leerlo antes que todos.

-Ah…yo no… no quisiera.

-Por favor, insisto en que lo aceptes-me siento muy apenada, y al mismo tiempo alagada y afortunada por ese gesto. Tomo el libro y lo miro detenidamente otra vez.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, espero verte pronto otra vez.-me dice y me doy la vuelta para marcharme.

En el ascensor otra vez la misma música es lo único que se escucha. Llego hasta mi puesto de trabajo, tomo asiento en mi silla y suspiro. Vaya primer día que he tenido, pero en fin, quizá este día haya estado lleno de sorpresas y cosas un tanto raras, aunque en su mayoría agradables, pero, ¿no todos los días pueden ser así verdad? Digo, no creo que cada día tenga que pasar por cosas que me sorprendan o me asusten, esta quizá sea la única vez, o de las únicas veces.

¿Verdad?

Si alguno de ustedes se lo pregunta la poesía esa es mía. Me gusto y quise incluirla en este Fanfic. Igual y es muy mala, pero bueno, ya que.

Paz y amor gente, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y reclamos. Yo me despido y volveré en una semana sin falta…eso espero…


	5. Viernes sociable

**5-Viernes sociable**

Pienso en toda la semana mientras doy pequeños sorbos al jugo de naranja que Sakura me trajo hace un rato y reviso un par de documentos por órdenes de la jefa Tsunade. Todo ha marchado un poco más tranquilo…y si se me permite decirlo, aburrido estos días… Kiba y yo ya planeamos una cita para mañana por la tarde, en mi primer fin de semana libre desde que estoy aquí, sin contar cuando llegue, ya que todo el tiempo estuve organizando mi nueva vivienda. Con Sakura la relación cada vez es mejor, con la jefa me sigo sintiendo intimidada, pero creo que cada día un poquito menos. Con el resto del personal es poca mi relación. A Shikamaru lo he tenido que ver un par de veces más, Naruto constantemente esta por aquí "molestando" a la jefa con mil ideas, proyectos, y otras cosas que después de un rato sacan de quicio a la jefa y termina por gritarle y hacerlo correr aterrorizado. Al hombre de ojos y cabello negro no lo he visto desde que vino a ver a la jefa, y al Uchiha agradezco no haberlo visto hasta ahora, me sigo sintiendo apenada solo de pensar en él.

Sakura me presento a un par de amigas suyas: Ino, la primera persona con quien hable al llegar a Konoha, y una chica pelirroja de lentes y vestimentas algo atrevidas llamada Karin, es algo abrasiva, y desespera un poco, pero creo que fuera de eso es una buena mujer…eso quiero creer.

-¿Hinata?-escucho la voz de Sakura y la volteo a ver. Se pone su abrigo sobre un vestido sin mangas y ligero escote, cuya falda le cubre la mitad de los muslos y deja lucir sus piernas, tiene bonitas piernas e insisto en creer que esta chica debe tener miles de pretendientes.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-le pregunto tratando de disimular que la estaba mirando demasiado, no es educado hacer eso. Ella me regala una sonrisa amable y termina de ponerse el abrigo negro y comienza a abotonárselo.

-Solo te estaba diciendo que ya es hora de irnos. Tsunade acaba de salir, pero como tú estabas muy concentrada en la computadora ni notaste que se despidió de nosotras-sí, concentrada en la computadora…-Bueno vámonos, nuestro turno término hace veinte minutos-dice y yo volteo a ver el reloj sobre mi escritorio. Cierto, ya son las 5:20 pm.

-Bueno…vámonos-digo mientras cierro los documentos y apago la computadora, y al mismo tiempo recojo mis cosas y me pongo una chaqueta de color marrón claro sobre una blusa blanca y al levantarme aliso mi falda que llega casi a mis rodillas…dios, siempre uso ropa tan recatada, eso me ha dicho Sakura y las demás en más de una ocasión.

Nos retiramos y subimos al elevador. Charlamos un poco de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar a recepción.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy Hinata? ¿Algún galán para acompañarte esta noche?-me dice con una picardía que hace que me sonroje.

-Ah…no en realidad solo, bueno…tengo algo planeado para mañana en la tarde pero…

-¡Yeah! Hinata rompe corazones ataca apenas llegar a la ciudad-escucho la voz de Ino y veo que se acerca a nosotras junto con Karin que solo bufa mientras me mira fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora las monjas también fornican?-su sonrisa luego de decir eso me hace ver que como siempre, eso es solo su acido sentido del humor.

-Karin, no seas tan agresiva con Hinata-la reprende como siempre Sakura.

-Da igual nenas, si tu plan es para mañana, entonces nos puedes acompañar hoy, ¿o no?-me hace la pregunta poniendo una mano en su cintura y haciendo un movimiento de cejas. Como siempre lleva una minifalda y medias largas, y una blusa algo ajustada que hace lucir bien su esbelta figura. Ino lleva un vestido morado entallado y como siempre, al ver los atuendos de mis compañeros me siento como una niña pequeña.

-¡Si! Vamos Hinata, hay que celebrar tu primer semana trabajando aquí-insiste Ino muy animada.

-Si no tienes inconvenientes, ¿Por qué no vienes?-Sakura siempre suena más comprensiva que las otras dos. Y la verdad, una noche de chicas quizá sea agradable, debo admitir que cargo con algo de estrés, y me gustaría relajarme.

-Bueno…está bien, vamos-les digo y parecen satisfechas, aunque Karin apenas sonríe un poco mientras se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Muy bien chiquitas, pues apretando el paso, que los demás ya nos esperan afuera.- ¿Qué? ¿Los demás?

Apenas salir veo fuera un grupo de personas, creo que a todos, o a la mayoría los he visto antes, y para mi sorpresa, al fondo logro ver recargado en el barandal que rodea la entrada al edificio, al joven de cabello negro. Lleva un pantalón y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra, una camisa azul y un par de tenis negros. Fuma un cigarrillo y luego dirige su mirada a donde nos encontramos las tres, igual que el resto de los ahí presentes.

-¡Ya era hora! Me muero de hambre-esa voz la reconozco de inmediato, y volteo a ver que casi frente a mí, bajando un par de escalones al chico rubio que se levanta del suelo y comienza a estirarse. Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y un chaleco naranja sobre una camisa blanca.

-Tu siempre tan impaciente Naruto-Dice el chico del fondo y cuando lo miro nuevamente noto que comienza a acercarse al grupo y que me mira por un instante con una peculiar sonrisa.

-Cállate Sasuke, no molestes.

-Chicos, por favor, no empiecen-los reprende Shikamaru, quien está acompañado de una joven de cabello rubio. Alta y vestida muy formal igual que el chico.

-¡Bueno vamos de una vez! Apoyo a Naruto, muero de hambre-grito un chico de cabello largo y castaño, gordo y vestido con una suerte marrón oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla.

-No tan rápido, aún falta Itachi-señala un chico al que reconozco de inmediato. Es un chico con un corte de cabello en hongo y que siempre lleva puesto un chaleco verde opaco. Me parece que trabaja como mensajero y siempre anda de un lado para otro cargando gran cantidad de paquetes y gritando algo que me parece es… "no dejare que la llama de mi juventud se extinga".

-No se apuren, ya estoy aquí-escucho detrás de mí la voz de un hombre y volteo para verlo. Se trata de Itachi, y sonrió al verlo ahí parado en la entrada. El me mira y sonríe también.

-Buenas tardes señorita, que bueno verla otra vez-su voz casi parece un susurro que creo que la única que lo escucho fui yo.

-¡Sale! Ya estamos todos, ¡vámonos ya!-grita Naruto y comienza a bajar los escalones.

-Siempre tan escandaloso-dice con tono irritado el chico de nombre Sasuke.

Todos comienzan a caminar. Itachi pasa a un lado de mí y se apresura a alcanzar a Sasuke, aunque primero me voltea a ver y sonríe. Ahora que lo pienso…esos dos son muy parecidos… ¿serán hermanos?

-¡Hinata!-Karin me grita estando frente a mí y eso me hace dar un salto asustada-Dios, te pierdes muy seguido, andando que nos deja el grupo.-me toma de la muñeca y me jala mientras Ino y Sakura están una de cada lado mío.

-Pe…pero, ¿y a dónde vamos?

-Pues a donde siempre-me responde Ino como si fuera lo más obvio olvidando que esta es la primera vez que yo los acompaño.

La botella de color marrón que sostenía Naruto se vacía a tal velocidad que me parece que en un parpadeo estaba pegada a la boca del rubio y al siguiente golpeaba fuertemente la mesa.

-¡Si! ¡Necesitaba esto después de una larga semana de partirme el lomo trabajando!-grita extasiado mientras algunos ríen y otros lo miran algo molestos.

-Trata de llevártelo con calma idiota-le dice Sasuke quien con los dedos manipula una botella de cerveza de la cual da pequeños sorbos cada tanto. A diferencia de Naruto quien ya lleva tres botellas con esa que acaba de vaciar.

-Por una vez deja de molestar imbécil, además sabes que esto no es nada-presume mientras se lleva a la boca un par de trozos de carne.

Nos encontramos en un restaurante-bar de nombre "Ichiraku Ramen", que al parecer es muy frecuentado por el grupo ya que apenas llegar nos recibieron de forma muy amable y nos condujeron hasta esta mesa la cual, parecía reservada exclusivamente para ellos. Y una hora después, aquí nos encontramos, todos beben excepto el chico de corte de hongo llamado Lee, que Sakura me explicó no resiste nada el alcohol, y yo, que nunca he probado bebidas alcoholizadas en mi vida.

-Naruto, creo que Sasuke tiene razón, deberías calmarte con la bebida, además, recuerda que mañana tenemos que terminar los proyectos que tenemos para este fin de mes-le dice un chico de tez muy pálida y cabello negro, que si no mal recuerdo se llama Sai, y trabaja junto con Naruto.

-¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado, de acuerdo, no más para mí-dice con un ademan de manos como si empujara algo frente a él y se dedica a atascarse la boca con un plato de ramen.

-Bueno, creo que es hora del tema principal de la noche-escucho la voz de Ino quien está a mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunta intrigada la rubia acompañante de Shikamaru, Temari, quien está a mi lado. Después de ella se encuentra Shikamaru y al final de la mesa Karin.

-Simple-dice mientras gira un poco en su asiento para mirarme-Hinata, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido trabajar en Konoha esta semana?-Todos me miran fijamente luego de que Ino suelta su pregunta y yo me siento nerviosa, más por la atención que todos me prestan que por la pregunta misma.

-B…bueno…yo…-debo dejar de tartamudear.

-Con calma, solo se sincera-dice Choji, el chico gordo de cabello castaño y largo, recargándose en la mesa y mirándome con más atención, eso no ayuda en nada en realidad para relajarme.

-Bueno, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con…con todos los aquí presentes pero…en general me ha gustado mucho este trabajo-Si bien lo pienso, creo que además de Ino, Sakura y Karin con nadie he entablado un dialogo muy fluido. Aunque había visto antes a Lee, Choji, Temari y Sai, nunca había hablado con ellos, con Shikamaru las pláticas no pasaban de ser solo lo formal, y finalmente estaban los otros tres chicos. Con Naruto había platicado un par de veces y solo por cortos momentos, por lo que nunca habíamos entablado una plática que pudiera hacer que nos conociéramos mejor. A Sasuke lo veía casi a diario, siempre leyendo algo o caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor, tan frívolo e indiferente hacia todo que a veces llego a creer que cuando nos cruzamos ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi existencia, quizá sea así con todos y todas. Finalmente esta Itachi, con quien no me había topado ni había conversado desde el lunes cuando estuvimos en su programa de radio, me sentía algo avergonzada sentada casi frente a él.

-El ritmo de trabajo aquí es algo…peculiar, quizá ya te diste cuenta de eso-me dice Temari.

-Peculiar y algo problemático-agrega Shikamaru mientras bebe de su cerveza con una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto y el me mira para luego sonreír ligeramente.

-Ya te darás cuenta porque, no quisiera arruinarte la sorpresa-no sé qué pensar de esa respuesta pero me decido a no indagar más, quizá tenga razón, ya lo descubriré por mi cuenta.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Se la están pasando bien o no?-pregunta un hombre que se para frente a nuestra mesa.

-¡De maravilla como siempre señor Teuchi!-grita Lee levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia.

-Siempre tan formal Lee, me agradas muchacho-dice sonriendo mientras que Sakura pone su mano sobre su frente algo avergonzada.

-Por cierto, Naruto, Sasuke, les tengo una sorpresa-dice y se gira un poco extendiendo su mano para señalar hacia una esquina, en la cual hay una de esas maquinitas de videojuegos.

-¡Wow! Genial-escucho a Naruto, quien está a la izquierda de Choji y lo miro levantarse de su asiento y apoyarse sobre la mesa. Sasuke está a su lado izquierdo y tiene una reacción que si bien es más tranquila que la de Naruto, tratándose de él es una gran reacción en realidad.

-Bueno, recuerdo que hace un mes ustedes dos estuvieron discutiendo muy ebrios casi toda la noche sobre quien era…¿Cómo decían?... ¡Ah sí! Quien era más verga en uno de esos juegos de peleas… ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

-The King of Figther 2002-dicen todos al unísono. La mayoría algo molestos, pero Sasuke y Naruto parecen alegres.

-Teuchi, ¿enserio se tomó la molestia de buscar esa cosa solo por este par de ineptos?-le pregunta Shikamaru con su acostumbrado tono monótono.

-Bueno, considerando que la vez anterior estos dos terminaron peleándose afuera de mi negocio y tuvimos que llamar a la policía para separarlos, creo que es mejor tenerla aquí, así podrán resolver sus diferencias de un modo menos agresivo.

-Genial-dice Naruto sin despegar su ilusionada mirada del aparato en cuestión.

-Suena interesante-es Sasuke quien habla ahora, y parece más activo.

-No se diga más, ¡A jugar! ¿Jalas o te arrugas?-le dice a Sasuke y…no estoy muy segura de entender el significado de esa pregunta. El chico de cabello negro sonríe y se levanta de su asiento.

-Las damas primero-dice haciendo un ademan y dejándolo pasar primero.

-Ya veremos quién es la dama-le responde el rubio mientras empuja al otro chico para que avance primero.

Los dos se abren paso hasta llegar a la maquina mientras son seguidos por Shikamaru, Lee, Choji e Itachi.

-Esto vale la pena verlo-escucho decir a Shikamaru lo cual es…extraño, hace un momento parecía muy molesto por la presencia de esa máquina y ahora menciona que le gustaría ver el enfrentamiento entre los dos muchachos que en este momento se posesionan del juego.

-Esos dos nunca van a cambiar-menciona Karin mientras bebe de su cerveza.

-Lo sé, son un par de Idiotas-la secunda Temari, levantando su botella para brindar con la pelirroja.

-Ellos dos no se llevan muy bien por lo que veo-Las chicas me miran luego de mi comentario y después comienzan a reír a carcajadas. No entiendo, ¿dije algo gracioso?

-¿Bromeas no?-Me dice Sakura y yo solo la miro sin entender-oh, claro, es que no los conoces-trata de tranquilizar su risa aunque se nota que se le dificulta.

-Ellos dos, son unos tarados competitivos y necios, pero también resulta que son los mejores amigos-me dice Temari mientras que yo volteo a ver como el rubio sujeta al de cabello azabache por el cuello y luego como este se libera y le tuerce el brazo pegándolo a su espalda. ¿Enserio ellos dos son los mejores amigos? Tienen una relación bastante agresiva entonces.

-Se conocen desde antes de llegar a Konoha, siempre hacen lo mismo, pero cuando uno necesita al otro nunca dudan en apoyarse-agrega Ino recargando su barbilla en su mano.

-Sí, Sasuke siempre es muy indiferente con los demás, pero estoy segura que daría la vida por sus familiares, y por Naruto…solo por ellos…-la voz de Sakura se escucha triste y al mirarla veo como sus ojos un poco vidriosos miran con melancolía hacia abajo.

-¡Anímate mujer!-le dice Karin quien acaba de salir de quien sabe dónde y sujeta a la chica de pelo rosado por los hombros. Ella sonríe y parece dejar la tención de lado, ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ella y el chico de mirada frívola?

-¡Haber par de niños! Ustedes jugaran después de todos-hasta la mesa llega la voz de Shikamaru.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-los dos chicos dejan su forcejeo para encarar al chico de la coleta que los mira serio.

-Porque, par de imbéciles, si juegan ustedes primero será una interminable noche de revanchas y no son los únicos que quieren jugar.-los dos chicos a regañadientes se quitan para dejar que alguien más juegue primero-Ahora veamos, ¿Quiénes quieren el primer turno?-lanza la pregunta el muchacho.

-¡Yo!-escucho a mi lado a Ino gritar y luego la veo levantarse de su asiento y casi pisando la mesa sobre la cual yacen algunos restos de comida y botellas vacías se lanza hasta donde están los demás esquivando una mesa que esta antes de llegar a la esquina donde se encuentra la máquina.

Karin hace una seña con la cabeza a Sakura y esta sonríe y se levanta de su sitio junto a la pelirroja para ir a donde se encuentran todos. Yo volteo a ver a Temari que hace un gesto parecido al de Karin antes de levantarse.

Me quedo sola en la mesa por un momento hasta que me decido a levantarme y caminar hasta donde los demás.

Para cuando llego ya una partida entre Sakura e Ino ha iniciado. Viéndolas así me parece que tienen una gran similitud con Naruto y Sasuke. Sus miradas aguerridas muestran una rivalidad silenciosa entre ese par de amigas, mientras dentro del juego una batalla sin tregua se desata.

Un momento… ¡Este juego lo conozco! El nombre no me hiso recordarlo pero estos personajes… ¡estoy segura que he jugado a esto antes! Jugaba esto con mi primo Neji estoy segura, los escenarios y la música están muy grabados en mi mente a pesar de ser algo de hace una década.

-No me vas a ganar tan fácil Sakura-Parece que Ino está muy decidida a obtener la victoria.

-Eso está por verse Ino-Wow, parece que ambas están muy interesadas en obtener la victoria. Todos miran fascinados el combate entre las dos chicas.

Si mi memoria no falla, ese personaje de pelo azul y ropa militar que maneja Sakura debe ser Leona, mientras que la que parece que va de safari y utiliza un látigo para pelear es Whip… Si, los recuerdos de las frustrantes partidas contra ese personaje en especial vuelven a mi memoria. Sakura hace varios combos, supongo que ella ganara.

-¡Y estas fuera!-En un instante de descuido Whip se escabulle por detrás de Leona y comienza a usar ese ataque especial en que comienza a golpear con el látigo al contrincante hasta asestar veinte combos y la barra de sangre de leona se vacía por completo.

-Woooow-una ovación por parte de todos se desata mientras Sakura golpea con las palmas la máquina y gruñe un poco.

-Bien jugado-dice ya con una sonrisa. Es agradable ver que sean tan amigas….aunque viéndolas sostenerse la mirada de esa forma parece que en cualquier momento traerán esa batalla de videojuegos a la realidad.

-ah…muy bien, ¿Quién sigue?-dice apresuradamente Shikamaru. Seguramente se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

-¡Que Hyuga tome el siguiente turno!-dice Karin mientras se acerca destapando otra botella de cerveza, ¿Cuántas lleva ya? Creo que es la única que sigue tomando, con excepción de Sasuke y Naruto quienes están recargados en la barra frente a la maquina solo mirando el espectáculo, cada uno con una botella en la mano… ¿No había dicho Naruto que ya dejaría de tomar?

-Señorita, ¿quiere juagar?-volteo para dejar de mirar a los dos chicos detrás de nosotros y veo frente a mí a Itachi que sonríe como siempre, con amabilidad.

-Ah…claro-apenas puedo hablar, es algo…no muy cotidiano en mi vida estar en este tipo de reuniones. Tomo la palanca del juego y miro los botones.

-Primero escoge con quien jugaras-me dice Ino mientras se despega un poco de la máquina y comienza a frotar sus manos y recoge el cabello que cae sobre su rostro para poder ver bien, supongo.

Veamos…al parecer juegan en la modalidad de un solo personaje y no de equipo, eso vuelve un poco más difícil la elección, pero si el juego aquí es como recuerdo que era…entonces sé que personaje quiero.

-Yashiro-Escucho la voz de Choji mientras que todos se reúnen haciendo un círculo intentando ver.

-¿Alguna vez has jugado o eres primeriza?-me pregunta Ino mientras el juego carga.

-Ya he jugado antes-La pantalla muestra a ambos personajes y el escenario, se trata de ese en el que parece están en el interior de una casa con las puertas abiertas y fuera se ve un jardín con un par de Geishas que parecen charlar entre ellas y un grupo de espectadores alzando los brazos.

-Bien, entonces no tendré piedad-dicho esto se lanza contra mi comenzando a asestar una ráfaga de combos.

Como puedo esquivo y trato de contra atacar pero cada que me acerco mucho nuevamente me golpea. Intento alejarme pero me arrastra hacia ella con el látigo…si, comienzo a recordar porque no quería jugar con Neji… Quedo atrapada en un combo y luego en el ataque con el látigo y finalmente la barra de sangre se vacía sin que pueda hacer nada, y la pantalla aparece "PERFECT"

-Eso Es cruel hasta para ti Ino-Shikamaru ríe mientras dice eso, en realidad no me molesta, creo que haría lo mismo.

-Lo siento, así es la vida-Ino me mira con una sonrisa y luego saca la lengua como burlándose. Ok, es hora de hacerlo mejor.

Comienza el segundo Round y nuevamente Ino se lanza al ataque, pero esta vez estoy preparada. Esquivo y colocada detrás de esa tipa del látigo logro asestar un par de combos y luego el ataque de Yashiro en que este suelta un único pero potente golpe. Por los "oh" y cuchicheos que escucho detrás de mí, creo que los estoy sorprendiendo. Otra vez Whip lanza el látigo y logra arrastrar a Yashiro a donde ella, pero en una fracción de segundo logro colocar la guarda para no quedar atrapada en los combos, y luego comienzo a asestar varios y rápidos golpes. Ino hace retroceder a Whip y es mi turno de atacar de frente. Logra bloquear un par de golpes y casi consigue atraparme en el ataque de su personaje pero logro evadir y bloquear a tiempo para después volver a colocar un par de golpes y el golpe final. Este Round es para mí.

-Bien, tienes buena maña amiga-me dice con un fingido tono de amenaza…porque…es fingido… ¿verdad?

El tercer y último Round comienza y me siento menos oxidada. Escucho un par de pasos acercándose, creo que se trata de Naruto y Sasuke que supongo, están interesados en ver la pelea. Ino ataca sin piedad nuevamente envolviéndome en uno de los clásicos combos de Whip con el látigo un par de patadas para rematarme en el suelo sacando un arma. Al levantarme esquivo un nuevo golpe y logro asestar unos cuantos por la espalda, luego retrocedo, la calma es la clave para ganar. Ino vuelve al ataque, esquivo y golpeo, buena estrategia, pero otra vez me jala con el látigo y comienza el ataque de Whip. Veinte combos y Yashiro sale volando. Siento que me sudan las manos. Yashiro se levanta, Whip se lanza al ataque y es mi oportunidad. Salto y aterrizo con una patada, luego cargo para el poder especial e inmediatamente comienzo con los combos y al finalizar estos, utilizo el especial de Yashiro asestando una serie de golpes finalizando con un puñetazo con la mano derecha, luego con la izquierda y para terminar un gancho que eleva a Whip ya con la barra de sangre vacía.

Y el combate es para mí.

Suspiro mientras suelto la palanca y alejo mi mano de los botones sintiéndome un poco agitada por la emoción del juego.

-¡Oye! ¡Tramposa!-escucho a Ino y la volteo a ver algo confundida-me hubieras avisado que sabias jugar tan bien maldita-dice mientras me sonríe.

-¡Decidido, no jugare contra ella!-Lee habla mientras levanta ambas manos y agacha la cabeza retrocediendo un poco.

-¿Quién será la siguiente victima?...digo… ¿Quién será el siguiente retador de la señorita Hinata?-Todos ríen por el comentario de Itachi menos Sasuke, aunque…una pequeña sonrisa parece dibujarse en sus labios, que después se pegan otra vez a la botella de vidrio color marrón que sostiene.

-Rayos-Shikamaru parecía algo molesto al ser derrotado por mí, creo que es posible que ya haya fastidiado a alguno por ser invencible en este juego, aunque de todos modos, me siento bien con eso de ser la "Reina de The king of figther" como insiste en llamarme Karin, quien por cierto ya está demasiado ebria.

-Creo que mejor me retiro, ya estoy algo cansada-mientras me aparto un poco de la máquina.

-Pues…si nadie dispone lo contrario, hay un asunto pendiente por resolver-escucho a Naruto quien se posesiona de uno de los lados de la máquina y reinicia la misma para elegir un personaje distinto. Antes de que me aleje más él se acerca un poco a mí para susurrarme algo casi al oído-bella y buena en los videojuegos, te sugiero que tengas cuidado.-no entiendo muy bien que quiere decir con eso y creo que en mi mirada se nota mi intriga porque el agrega algo más-sería fácil para alguien como yo, empezar a querer a alguien como tú.

Su cálida sonrisa, inocente, infantil y tan…no sé cómo describirla se dibuja en su rostro antes de que se dé la vuelta y vuelva a la maquina en la cual ya se encuentra el chico de cabello azabache que me mira con su habitual seriedad y luego vuelve su vista al juego.

-¿No estás muy pedo para jugar, Naruto?-le pregunta al rubio.

-No, estoy igual de pendejo que tu Sasuke-le responde mientras comienzan a jugar.

Creo que necesito apartarme un poco, y algo de aire fresco. Me doy la media vuelta y descubro que este lugar cuenta con una especie de balcón. Camino hasta él y al parecer no hay nadie, es agradable sentir la brisa fresca de los últimos días de febrero. Me doy la vuelta para recargarme en el barandal y ver a casi todos los chicos reunidos alrededor de Naruto y Sasuke. Creo que Temari y Shikamaru se despiden del resto, la rubia me voltea a ver y se despide con la mano. Itachi se despidió luego de que jugamos juntos, agregando que había sido el peor jugador de la noche…la verdad lo fue, pero no podía decírselo, así que solo me despedí de él ofreciéndole la oportunidad de una futura revancha.

Me giro nuevamente para ver la ciudad de noche desde ese segundo piso en que estamos. Debajo de nosotros creo que esta la vivienda del dueño de este establecimiento, eso fue lo que dijo Naruto apenas comenzar a subir las escaleras que se encontraban a un costado.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero me acabo de dar cuenta que el ruido detrás de mí ha disminuido bastante. Giro para ver el interior del bar y solo reconozco a Lee quien no puede mantenerse en pie y a Sakura tratando de levantarlo del suelo, mientras que Ino intenta hacer lo mismo con Karin, ¿pero qué paso?...

Una silueta se acerca a donde me encuentro con lentitud, parece ser Itachi…no… ahora que está suficientemente cerca para que la luz de la calle ilumine su rostro me percato de que es el otro chico de cabello negro, Sasuke.

Se recarga en el barandal a mi lado. Hurga en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saca un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor zipo. Pone uno de los cigarrillos en su boca sin prestar atención a nada, y lo enciende. Expulsa el humo volteando en dirección contraria a mí, quizá para evitar que el olor del humo llegue a donde estoy.

-Todos se han marchado-me dice sin mirarme-Sai y Naruto se fueron mientras yo iba al baño y Lee tomo por error un vaso con vodka en vez de uno de agua, eso fue suficiente para ponerlo en el estado en que esta la estúpida de Karin…

-No la llames así-mi respuesta salió sin que lo meditara ni un poco. El me mira…parece algo, sorprendido. Sonríe y vuelve a fumar su cigarro.

-Claro, es tu amiguita-dice casi en un susurro. Volteo al interior del bar otra vez, ya no están las chicas ni Lee.-Sakura iba a venir a decirte que se fueran, pero le dije que yo lo haría y que ella ayudara mejor a Lee, ese chico es un verdadero fastidio.

-¿No te agrada mucha gente verdad?-su mirada no cambia, parece que poco le importa lo que los demás le puedan decir.

-Eso te lo dijo Sakura ¿no?-me sorprende un poco su respuesta, hace un momento Sakura parecía triste al hablar de él y ahora él la menciona a ella, ¿ellos dos…?-¡Claro!-sonríe con malicia-rompes el pobre corazón de una inocente chiquilla y ya eres un maldito hijo de puta.-parece que la respuesta es sí.

-¿Tu y ella eran novios?-ese tipo de preguntas no debería hacerlas, es inmiscuirme mucho en la vida de alguien que ni siquiera conozco…pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte que mi voluntad.

-Fue cosa de una sola vez…quizá de dos o tres-dice con esa sonrisa fastidiosa, soberbia y orgullosa.

-Eres un idiota-¡Ups! Eso debía pensarlo, no decirlo, el sueño me pone algo rara supongo, a esta hora ya debería estar dormida, debería irme ya.

-Eso lo he escuchado antes-levanto la mirada del suelo y veo que por primera vez ese chico me voltea a ver-pero prefiero que lo haga una chica a la que conozco-El me mira fijamente, esperando algo.

-Ya…sabes…mi…mi nombre.

-Saber tu nombre no significa que sepa quién eres, además creo que conmigo nunca te presentaste como con Naruto o con mi hermano-¿su hermano?

-Ah…-no logro responderle nada, debo admitir que esa mirada fría me pone algo nerviosa.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, encantado-extiende su mano mientras me mira con una sonrisa de lado. ¡Uchiha! ¿Es hermano de Itachi?...bueno, creo que debí darme cuenta antes, son muy parecidos.

-So…soy… Hinata Hyuga-¡al fin! Las palabras logran salir de mi boca mientras torpemente levanto mi mano, la cual choca con la de él. Su mano busca la mía y la aprieta un poco. Sonrío. Creo que no es tan malo después de todo…

Me jala con fuerza y siento una mano detrás de mí cuello y otra en mi espalda mientras un sabor amargo mezclado con el del tabaco me llega a través de la boca del chico que está pegada a la mía. ¡Me está besando! Quiero moverme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona. Siento como la mano en mi nuca se aparta bajando a mi cintura y hasta entonces lo empujo con ambas manos. Sonríe con su altivez habitual, lo cual me enfada y le doy una cachetada con la que consigo voltearle la cara hacia las luces de la ciudad.

Su expresión es de sorpresa, pero dura poco y es sustituida por una arrogante sonrisa. Se frota la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos mientras me vuelve a ver. No sé cuál es mi expresión, pero seguramente es de sorpresa y…pánico…

-No esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte.-dice mientras su sonrisa se suaviza un poco. Así se parece un poco a la de Itachi.

-Pues yo no esperaba que fuese tan…cretino y…aprovechado oportunista-creo que logre que eso sonara con el enfado que estoy sintiendo, aunque tal vez por la sorpresa siga siendo un tono infantil.

-Lamento que te moleste, pero sentí ganas de hacerlo-Es todo, eso sí logro enfadarme, la arrogancia con la que habla, este chico debe ser el típico idiota patán que cree que puede tener a cuanta mujer se le antoje.

-No sé qué clase de mujeres acostumbre usted besar solo así como así, pero yo no soy de ese tipo.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo eres-me responde mientras se percata que del cigarrillo que sostiene solo queda el filtro y busca otro en el paquete que está en su bolsillo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me besó?-El enciende su cigarrillo y exhala el humo blanco.

-Ya te lo dije, solo sentí ganas de hacerlo, por el motivo de que no eres otra muchachita que moja sus bragas apenas un hombre le hace una insinuación…-se acerca otra vez a mí, su rostro está a centímetros del mío. Lo vuelvo a cachetear…aunque solo fue un golpe leve, ni siquiera debió dolerle, sin embargo sonríe y se aleja dando un paso hacia atrás-…y también por esos ojos. Me gustan.

Ya…no…se…que…pensar…

El sigue fumando mientras se recarga en el barandal y me mira de pies a cabeza. Ante eso siento mis mejillas calientes, y me doy la vuelta para marcharme.

-Lindo trasero-sin ningún tapujo lanza el piropo mientras sigo caminando seguramente con toda la cara roja. No voy a voltear, no pienso voltear. No quiero voltear.

Ya en la calle detengo un taxi y subo en el para marcharme. Es hasta ahora que recuerdo que nunca pague la comida que consumí en el establecimiento…rayos…ya me disculpare después, ahora solo quiero alejarme de ese lugar, acostarme a dormir…bueno quizá coma una galletita o dos antes de ir a la cama…¡Y luego dormir!

Me acuesto en mi cama con una camiseta y unos shorts puestos para dormir más cómoda. E reloj marca la una de la mañana y hace apenas media hora que llegue a casa. Todavía siento el enojo por las acciones del chico Uchiha, y a pesar de haberme lavado los dientes tengo la sensación de ese sabor amargo que debe ser de la cerveza y el olor de sus cigarrillos.

-Ya basta, eso quedo atrás, me dormiré de una vez-sí, eso debo hacer, dejar de pensarlo, solo eso, dormir, y esperar que mañana sea un mejor día.

Tenía pensado otro escenario para este capítulo, pero a la mitad me aburrió y decidí hacer algo más…alocado. Me gusto el resultado.

Gracias por leer, espero y sigan haciéndolo.

¡roxifi21! Te cache, ahora sigues la historia, que bueno.

jasuki-chan, gracias por tu comentario, aunque sigo pensando que el poema es malo.


	6. Una cita

Ay me ando muriendo de sueño, pero en fin, acá andamos amigos míos.

Quiero primero que nada decirle Hola a **Mamiush**, por ahora seguir esta historia.

Dicho eso, arrancamos.

**6-Una cita…bueno dos.**

Me desperté temprano, incluso antes de que sonara mi despertador, programado para las ocho de la mañana, no me gusta dormir demasiado.

Mientras estaba en la ducha recordé a Sasuke y ese beso que me dio… ¡Maldito! El enojo volvió a mí, y mientras desayunada trataba de olvidarlo.

Me encuentro recostada en mi sofá leyendo el libro que Itachi me presto mientras espero a que Kiba llame a la puerta como habíamos quedado. Parece un chico agradable, y la verdad, creo que me hará bien salir para tratar de despejarme y olvidar los malos ratos de ayer.

Escucho que tocan la puerta y me levanto del sofá, dejando el libro sobre este y tomando mi bolso. Miro mi reflejo en un pequeño espejo que esta junto a la puerta. Me veo bien, eso creo. Reviso mi vestimenta, un pantalón color crema y una blusa blanca de tirantes sin mangas. Respiro un poco, me siento algo nerviosa…siempre me siento así… abro la puerta y ahí está el, con una camisa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Me mira y sonríe.

-Te ves muy bien-dice y me sonrojo.

-Gracias-respondo mientras salgo de casa y cierro la puerta-¿A dónde iremos?

-Una cafetería por aquí cerca, te gustara, estoy seguro-dice con algo de nervios, al menos no soy la única así en esta situación, eso es bueno. Desvié un poco la mirada y vi al fondo del pasillo la puerta del apartamento de Kiba abierta.

-Kiba, Tu puer…-Un ladrido me hiso callar y seguido a este vi a un pequeño cachorro blanco salir del apartamento del joven y correr hacia él.

-¡Akamaru!-grita mientras corre para interceptarlo y levantarlo del suelo-sabes que no debes ladrar aquí adentro, y que no debes salir así de la casa-reprende al cachorro y luego me mira algo avergonzado-lo lamento…yo…

-No sabía que tenías un perro-le digo mientras me acerco y acaricio al cachorro que parece disfrutar del contacto, que tierno.

-Nadie sabe, ni deberían saber, no se permite tener mascotas en este edificio-su voz suena triste y su rostro se ve de ese modo. No dejo de acaricia al cachorro mientras lo miro y le sonrió.

-Nadie sabrá además de nosotros entonces-me mira algo sorprendido, ese rostro me hace reír-pero mejor escóndelo rápido- Parece que hasta ese momento el chico se da cuenta de que está exponiendo al cachorro al peligro y corre hacia su departamento para meter al pequeño y cerrar bien la puerta.

Después de eso salimos del edificio, caminamos un rato y llegamos a la cafetería mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, sobre todo, del pequeño Akamaru.

-Es algo agotador cuidar de un perro, pero te recompensan con cariño incondicional-me decía mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería y me dejaba pasar primero.

-Gracias. Debe ser bonito tener una mascota, yo nunca he tenido una.-El interior de la cafetería era acogedor. Varias mesitas con sillones de cuero que se veían realmente cómodos estaban repartidos por todos lados. El olor a café era delicioso y justo en medio de aquel establecimiento había una pequeña fuente, ¡eso sí que era buena decoración!

-¿Te gusta?-me dice Kiba al oído lo que me toma por sorpresa.

-Es un bonito lugar-Sigo en shock, no me es fácil hablar en este estado…de hecho no me es fácil hablar en ningún estado, para que me engaño.

Tomamos asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana. Kiba está frente a mí mirándome aun un poco nervioso. Creo que yo me siento igual que él, aun así, la plática no se estanca y es fluida y agradable.

-¿Entonces solo encontraste a Akamaru en un callejón y decidiste adoptarlo, así como así?-le pregunte al término de su historia sobre como la semana pasada había encontrado al cachorro que ahora era su compañero de hogar.

-Pues no podía dejarlo solo ahí, no tuve el corazón para hacerlo, y bueno, supongo que me pareció que sería algo sencillo y gratificante tener compañía-sonrió. Debe ser divertido sentirte con esa libertad de hacer cosas por impulso.

-¿Qué piensas?-me dice un poco más serio al notar mi estado de ánimo.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en…que nunca hago ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes, cosas sin planearlas con anterioridad, con mucha anterioridad.

-Nunca es tarde para empezar a hacerlo Hinata-Dice mientras posa su mano sobre la mía. Yo retiro mi mano casi de inmediato algo sonrojada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. El me mira fijamente y yo lo miro y desvió mi mirada a la ventana para ver el exterior. Su mirada me hace sentir algo apenada, pero aun así no le digo nada, en cierto modo…creo que debo admitir que me gusta la atención que me presta este chico castaño. Tomo un sorbo del café que tengo frente a mí y miro nuevamente a Kiba quien hace lo mismo que yo.

-¡Ay! Que pinche sueño-detrás de mí escucho la puerta abrirse y una vos que se me hace conocida. Volteo y logro ver una cabellera rubia perteneciente a un chico que camina hasta la barra-Un café bien cargado por favor, necesito reponerme-se estira un poco mientras mira a su alrededor y por fin sus ojos azules dan conmigo.-Hola-dice algo sorprendido.

-Hola-le contesto mientras Kiba parece algo confundido. Naruto se acerca un poco y por fin ve a Kiba.

-Ah…lo siento, creo que interrumpo-dice algo apenado y agachando un poco la mirada.

-No hay problema amigo, ¿ustedes se conocen?-nos pregunta.

-S…si, trabajamos juntos-le contesto mientras miro a cada chico- Kiba, él es Naruto, Naruto, te presento a Kiba, mi vecino.

-Un gusto-Kiba se levanta y estrecha la mano de Naruto. El rubio sonríe mientras devuelve el apretón.

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno, creo que ustedes dos están algo ocupados así que yo…-El sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpe a Naruto. Kiba toma su celular para contestar.

-¿Diga?... ¿Qué?...ok…no, está bien, entiendo…ok…si, si no hay otra manera…si…voy para allá, espérame un poco, gracias.

Kiba cuelga y luego me mira un poco avergonzado.

-¿Tienes que irte?-le pregunto, aunque creo que se cuál es la respuesta.

-De verdad lo lamento, hoy es mi día libre, pero resulta que un par de chicos no se presentaron a trabajar y mi jefe necesita ayuda, y como le debo un par de favores, la verdad no quiero quedarle mal.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, si necesitas irte, podemos retomar esto después-Le digo y él sonríe un poco. Escucho que llaman a Naruto y este se gira para dirigirse a la barra a tomar su pedido. Mientras, Kiba se levanta y se dirige a la camarera para pagar y de un momento a otro lo veo corriendo por la calle.

Me levanto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en la cara mientras aun pienso en el pobre y acelerado chico castaño. Naruto me mira mientras sostiene una taza con la caliente bebida.

-¿Ya te vas?-me pregunta mientras da un sorbo al café.

-Sí, creo que esta cita termino así que…nos vemos luego Naruto, que tengas un buen día-El asiente y yo me giro para marcharme.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-Me detengo. Giro sobre mi misma y lo miro de frente. Parece algo nervioso, y creo que sus mejillas están un poco rojas, sus ojos tienen ojeras y miran hacia una esquina como tratando de disimular muy mal su nerviosismo.-Bueno…si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿Te gustaría platicar un rato?...

Eso… ¿Contaría como una cita? Y…de ser así… ¿No estaría mal que apenas termino una cita con un chico este en otra con otro chico?... Rayos, me acabo de crear un conflicto interno, esto no es bueno.

-Claro, si eso te parece algo inapropiado pues…

-No, está bien, claro- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es que sonrió y digo que si así como así? ¿Qué?

-¡Genial!-Aaaawww… esa mirada tierna con esos brillantes ojos azules… ahora sé por qué acepte.

Nos sentamos en una mesa distinta, no sé, quizá sea demasiado estar incluso sentada en la misma mesa que antes compartía con Kiba. Naruto parece algo…cansado, mientras bebe de su café no dice nada, y mira a su alrededor, hasta que da conmigo.

-Ayer no pude despedirme de ti, no te encontré mientras Sai me jalaba fuera de Ichiraku.

-Estaba en un balcón, mirando la ciudad-A mi memoria suelen llegar en el momento menos indicado las cosas más…no sé qué decir sobre eso…em…am… ¡Sasuke me beso punto! Debo dejar de meterme en embrollos en mi propia mente. ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste ayer? ¿Sabes? Quería que ayer pudiéramos conocernos algo…bueno, creo que en realidad sería un; conocernos al fin. No hemos podido hablar mucho, la verdad aún me cuesta un poquito el solo saludarte.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué razón?

-Bueno pues…es…-ríe nervioso-bueno pues ya sabes…em…-se rasca la nuca-pues eres una chica atractiva, inteligente y…eso se vuelve un poco pues…me da un poco de nervios.- ¿Enserio dijo eso…o lo imagine? Ah…para que pregunto, es mi propia cabeza, obviamente sabe lo mismo que yo y yo no sé la respuesta…. Pero…volviendo al asunto. ¿Nervioso? ¡Es un chico muy guapo! ¡Debe ser todo un galante hombre seductor!-¿Qué piensas?

-¿Eh? No, nada, solo que eres un muchacho muy guapo y es raro que ah….- ¡…!

El me mira algo sorprendido, y luego esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa… ¡Ah! ¡Vuelve Hinata vuelve! Sonríe y parece a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Solo deja salir unas pequeñas risas y luego, con una sonrisa más discreta mira fijamente la mesa, algo sonrojado… ¿apenado?

-Bueno…no sé qué idea tengas sobre mí, pero no soy un galante seductor-Brujo-Ese en todo caso es Sasuke…-¿Tenía que mencionar al menor de los Uchiha? Pero…ahora que lo dice…

-Na…Naruto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-el me mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada, como esperando a que agregue algo-Bu…bueno…yo…-Respira, solo dilo, necesito sacarme esto, o me seguirá torturando todo el fin de semana-Quizá sea meterme en asuntos que no me incumben pero, en verdad quiero saber esto, sobre todo porque Sakura es mi amiga-hago una pausa y Naruto parece pensar un poco, ¿sabrá ya de que va todo esto?-¿E…Él y Sakura…? ¿Él y Sakura fueron novios?

Naruto levanta sus brazos y los cruza sobre su pecho, pero no responde, mira hacia otro lado, como huyendo de mi mirada, creo que está pensando sobre la respuesta que va a darme. Su mirada se relaja y sonríe otra vez, pero no como siempre, si no con una especie de tristeza o melancolía. Me mira a los ojos mientras sonríe así.

-De todas formas te enteraras tarde o temprano, quizá hasta por la misma Sakura, pero en fin. Veras…es algo complicado…ella y Sasuke…Ella siempre ha estado interesada en Sasuke, lo ha estado desde que lo conoció.

-¿Pero el…no compartía el interés?

-Pues no, no en realidad. A decir verdad, yo estaba interesado en ella-¿Naruto y Sakura?-Pero como sea, ella nunca se fijó en mí, sus ojos estaban puestos en Sasuke. Y hace como dos años, más o menos, ellos dos tuvieron una especie de relación, si así se le puede llamar, pero…no sé por qué, Sasuke simplemente se alejó. Le he preguntado pero nunca me dice nada, ni a mí ni a su hermano.

-Entiendo… Ellos dos… ¿Su relación como es actualmente?-Naruto suspira algo triste…quizá estoy metiéndome mucho donde no debería.

-Sakura lo sigue queriendo, estoy seguro…mientras tanto a él le vale verga… ¡perdón! No le importa quise decir-Se ve muy contrariado por usar esa palabra. Jamás me ha molestado escuchar ese tipo de lenguaje…es raro para mí, y no lo utilizo, pero no me molesta.

-Es una triste historia.

-Sí, y bueno, yo soy amigo de ambos y para mi es difícil estar en medio del fuego cruzado por decirlo así-Se recarga en su silla y mira el techo- a veces me pongo a pensar en cómo serían las cosas si los tres fuéramos buenos amigos-Baja la mirada y se pone derecho nuevamente mientas agita la cabeza-pero en fin, eso depende de ellos, no de mí.

Parece algo triste…no debí preguntar esas cosas, ya lo deprimí…que tonta, Hinata eres una tonta. El me mira con algo de curiosidad y parece consternado nuevamente.

-Pero no te sientas mal-Wow, ¿Cómo supo? ¿Abre hablado en vez de pensar? ¿O lo noto por mi rostro?-me alegra que preguntaras esas cosas, eso significa que Sakura te importa ¿o no?-bueno, pues es cierto que el Uchiha menor no me es…un tema de suma relevancia.

-La verdad si, Sakura se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ella siempre es tan linda y considerada.

-Si lo se…es dura, a veces demasiado y pega muy fuerte, pero es buena persona al mismo tiempo. Y siempre, su maldita presión me resulta útil cuando debo terminar un trabajo para Tsunade o mis proyectos.-Bosteza, parece muy cansado, y ahora que lo pienso…

-Oye…y si no es mucho inmiscuirme… ¿Qué proyectos? ¿De eso hablabas con Sai ayer o no?-El rubio asiente y de la mochila que carga saca un pequeño cuaderno. Lo acerca a mí para que lo tome y lo hago. Al abrirlo veo un bello dibujo de un hombre recargado en un árbol con todo un paisaje compuesto por un lago y una montaña detrás de él-Vaya, esto es…hermoso.

-No en realidad, es el trabajo de un aficionado solamente-me dice mientras yo sigo hojeando el cuaderno, cada página tiene otro dibujo. Me doy cuenta de que Naruto es muy modesto, decir que esto es de un aficionado-Para ser muy franco, en Konoha se supone que Sai y yo somos los dibujantes estrella pero…la verdad es que Sai hace casi todo el trabajo, prácticamente yo soy solo su asistente, y muchas veces en lo único que contribuyo es en llevarle el café y cosas así, sin embargo él siempre me cubre y apoya, diciendo que los trabajos son de ambos.

-Y esto es… ¿tu forma de trabajar en tu técnica?

-Bueno, tiene que ver con eso, además también tiene que ver con algo más.

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?-siento que es descortés hablar con él sin mirarlo, pero los dibujos me tienen fascinada.

-Bueno pues…quizá te suene tonto e infantil pero…quiero dibujar un manga-lo miro cuando me hace esa confesión y el parece muy avergonzado-Me gustan las historias, y he conocido a muchos escritores pero…al mismo tiempo me fascina el dibujo, y dentro de lo bueno o malo que soy, pienso que en realidad es lo único que se hacer, así que me gustaría combinar dos cosas que me gustan; hacer una historia e ilustrarla…pero creo que en ambos lados…me hace falta trabajar mucho.

-No creo que en esto del dibujo debas esforzarte mucho, la verdad son buenos los que haces, de verdad.

-¿Lo crees?-el parece algo apenado…debo admitirlo, es lindo, es un chico tierno y agradable, aunque algo hiperactivo y en palabras de Sakura "un completo idiota"

-Lo creo…de verdad-sonrío mientras llego a la última página de la libreta. El chico me mira un momento y luego toma la libreta y un lápiz de su mochila.

-No te muevas-dice y comienza a trazar algunas líneas, me acerco un poco para ver-No te muevas-insiste el chico y regreso a mi sitio.

-Bien pero… ¿Qué dibujas?-solo de la nada planea dibujar en silencio conmigo frente a él.

-A ti, por supuesto-Mis mejillas están rojas…. ¿él va a…?

-Pero…por… ¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije, eres atractiva, y por eso me gustaría dibujarte-responde como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Su concentración la verdad me sorprende. Solo alza los ojos cada tanto, sigue rayando la hoja que no me permite ver y en ocasiones mira hacia cualquier lado por algunos segundos antes de seguir dibujando. Y aunque el proceso es largo…no me siento aburrida o cansada, seguramente por el hecho de que tengo mucha curiosidad por ver el resultado final.

Naruto levanta la libreta y le da un largo vistazo, me mira, y vuelve a mirar su cuaderno con un extraño gesto, como si evaluara si obra ya terminada. Su mirada es meticulosa, y no deja de hacer gestos, algunos parecen alegres y otros algo decepcionados, es difícil saber que está pensando. Finalmente sonríe complacido por su trabajo terminado, o al menos eso interpreto yo al ver su sonrisa y el que deja el cuaderno sobe la mesa y lo acerca un poco a mi como hiso antes empujándolo con la mano. Bajo la mirada y veo el dibujo de cabeza. Volteo el cuaderno y…me veo…me veo, aunque no soy yo…o más bien soy yo pero…muy diferente. El rubio no solo me dibujo, si no que me dibujo con un protector en la cabeza con un símbolo que dudo haber visto antes. Un traje extraño como de…guerrera o ninja, no estoy segura, y en mi espalda…bueno, en la espalda de la…Hinata dibujada hay una… ¿una espada?

-¿Y bien?-pregunta el esperando que le dé mi opinión.

-No pensé que…fueras a dibujarme de este modo.

-¿No te agrada?

-No…no es eso quiero decir…es un buen dibujo-es enserio, lo es…muy bueno. Sonrío-solo que no esperaba esto, es…no lo sé. Creo que mucho tiene que ver con el hecho de que nunca me imaginé verme así. Esto es…como lo último que yo llegaría a ser.

-¿Por qué?-su pregunta me hace meditar sobre mi vida, mi infancia, adolescencia, y mis primeros años como adulta.

-Bueno es solo que…siempre me he visto como una persona débil…toda mi vida parece que las demás personas han estado ahí para cuidarme. Y nunca han faltado los que lo hagan así que…no sé cómo explicarlo, es solo que…creo que soy débil-Creo que ni siquiera pude expresar la idea de un modo comprensible, y la cara confundida de Naruto me hace sentir que eso es la verdad.

-Raro porque…yo te veo como alguien fuerte…no se decir por qué así que mejor no preguntes-su sonrisa cálida aparece en su rostro, y yo sonrió con él, mientras siento que me arden las mejillas.

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar. No estaba muy lejos mi departamento así que Naruto decidió acompañarme hasta la puerta del edificio mientras platicábamos…creo que de todo. Y de nada al mismo tiempo.

-Toda mi vida he sido un pésimo estudiante…no se…siempre he sido muy enérgico e hiperactivo, supongo que es por eso que nunca podía concentrarme en clase, mi mente siempre estaba en otra parte, o más bien en otras partes saltando de aquí para allá. Con el dibujo creo que de algún modo puedo canalizar toda esa energía y esos saltos de mi mente en algo, como si de una terapia catártica se tratara.

-Es bueno tener esas formas de liberarse-él sonríe.

-¿Y tú Hinata, con que te liberas?

-Bueno yo…creo que no lo había pensado antes…hago varias cosas, toco algunos instrumentos, aunque hace casi un año que no he practicado con ninguno, y antes de eso…durante la preparatoria pintaba…pero luego se volvió difícil por el tiempo que tenía que invertir a otras cosas, y solo lo deje…creo que actualmente intento poner todo en mi trabajo, para darle uso a toda la energía en mi cuerpo.-Que aburrida soy…

-¿Y ya no te gusta pintar o tocar algún instrumento?-la pregunta me hace pensar un poco.

-En realidad si…pero…no sé, siento que algo no es igual, a veces tengo deseos de retomar eso pero…siento que no puedo, o que no debería.

-Tal vez deberías buscar liberarte más.

-Tal vez…

Llegamos a la entrada del edificio. Veo al rubio que sigue sonriendo como toda la tarde. Con esa simpatía propia de él, y de nadie más.

-Me agrado salir contigo…espero que esto se repita-me dice antes de alejarse luego de que nos despedimos.

-También me agrado estar contigo-le digo en un tono bastante alto para que me escuche, y al ver que voltea y sonríe mientras se despide con la mano, siento que así fue… aunque también siento que varias personas por aquí cerca debieron escuchar eso… ¡Malditos impulsos!

Entro al edificio y subo el ascensor, mientras que en las puertas platinadas del elevador, me parece que veo dos orbes azules. Dos orbes que se transforman en ojos…en los ojos de Naruto.

* * *

Dato curioso: Esta es mi primer historia la cual es narrada en primera persona, lo cual me resulta algo complicado…a esto sumo que se me dificulta más narrar tooodo o casi todo en tiempo presente, y a esto aún hay que sumar el que el personaje que narra es mujer y yo…pues aunque mis amigos digan lo contrario soy hombre. Así que…es algo complicado, pero igual muy divertido escribir esta historia.

El pasado capitulo me dejaron un par de comentarios lo cual me alegro mucho pues me hiso ver que la historia si le gusta a alguien jeje.

Gracias **roxifi21** por tu comentario, si, Hinata se las verá negras la pobrecilla, me cae bien, pero sufrirá. También te agradezco a ti **Jasuki-chan** por tu tiempo dedicado a leer mi historia, y te diré que tus palabras sobre Sasuke y Hinata me alegraron el rato.

**Ciielo Riin**, contigo la cosa es bastante distinta, ya que… ¡Dios! El que tu leas mi historia es… ¡Wow!...me explico: Leí tu fic "Besos de chocolates" y debo ser sincero… ¡lo odié!...na, es broma, ¡Me encanto! De hecho esa historia me inspiro para escribir esta, al principio me preocupaba mucho el que de un modo u otro se volviera un plagio de tu historia, quería incluir las divertidísimas discusiones internas de Hinata, pero pensé que eso sí que sería plagiar, sin embargo, y espero que no te moleste, desde antes tenía pensado que Hinata llamara a Itachi y a Sasuke "Uchiha mayor" y "Uchiha menor" precisamente en honor a tu hermosa historia, que si alguien que este leyendo esto no ha leído, debería leer. Ahora entenderás que tu leyendo mi historia es algo que en verdad…no puedo describirlo, es…genial.

Bueno ya los entretuve mucho, que tengan un bonito día, próxima semana capitulo nuevo.

Pace and love.


	7. Por cierto, pague la cuenta

Saludos a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempecillo para seguir con esta historia que no se ustedes, pero a mí me brinda unos muy buenos ratos.

* * *

**7-Por cierto, pague la cuenta**

¡Nuevamente es lunes! Me siento descansada y con energía, ¡lista para enfrentarme a los retos que la vida me ponga en frente! Salgo de mi departamento con una gran sonrisa y me topo en el ascensor con Kiba.

-Hinata, hola, ayer ya no tuve oportunidad de verte,…sigo apenado por lo sucedido el sábado.-su mirada indica que en verdad esta avergonzado por lo sucedido, aunque la verdad, no es para tanto.

-Descuida, todo está bien, entiendo que tenías que retirarte, hay veces que esas cosas no las podemos controlar-trato de ser comprensiva, pudo ser al revés y lo último que quisiera escuchar de su parte serian reproches (la verdad seria lo último que escucharía de él, si empezará a reprocharme por esos aspectos de mi vida, algo más que una relación cordial de vecinos no podría ser esto).

-Bueno, ojala que podamos algún día intentarlo de nuevo-me dice mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Sí, espero se pueda-le respondo y me retiro.

Ya en Konoha ocupo mi lugar de trabajo. Sakura no ha llegado y es raro, normalmente es más puntual que yo, después de todo, ella y Shizune parecen ser quienes más cercanas son a la jefa de entre todo el personal que aquí labora. Y hablando de ella, la veo llegar siempre con su porte elegante y su andar altivo y algo intimidante. Me mira y mira el lugar vacío de Sakura. Me levanto de mi asiento para mostrar respeto y la jefa se detiene frente a mí.

-Necesito hablar contigo-me dice y se adentra en su oficina. Siento algo de nervios, ¿para qué me necesita tan de repente? Sacudo un poco la cabeza para alejar las ideas raras que se comienzan a gestar en mi mente y la sigo hacia el interior de su oficina.

Ella toma asiento frente a su escritorio y yo no sé si tomar el asiento frente a ella o mantener la distancia que nos separa. Al mismo tiempo noto que al parecer a la jefa le da igual y sigue revisando su computadora. Finalmente aparta los ojos de ella y me mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me agrada tu trabajo niña-dice y yo…am…no sé qué decir al respecto. ¿Gracias? La forma en que me mira parece indicar que dirá algo más y la verdad eso me estremece-no eres solo una cara bonita, eres inteligente, me impresionas. Los balances, estados de cuenta, estudios de mercadotecnia. Todo lo que te he dado a resolver y revisar…creo que ni yo misma lo habría hecho mejor, eres buena en esto.

-Gracias jefa-digo y hago una pequeña reverencia.

-Además de eso, eres muy educada, creo que eres la única empleada que de hecho parece eso-si…es algo que igual yo he notado desde que llegue aquí y vi el trato tan informal que tienen…todos con todos. Pero regresando al punto, ¿solo eso quería decirme?-Te noto contrariada, ¿estás bien?

-Ah…si, es solo que… ¿solo eso quería decirme?-Ella sonríe y se levanta de su asiento.

-No, la verdad no, veras, estos días estaré sumamente ocupada con un par de asuntos personales que debo resolver, y que por obra del maldito destino resulta que llegan en el momento menos indicado. Konoha estará muy atareada este mes. Se acercan varios proyectos, ferias de libros, congresos, exposiciones, hay que rendirles cuentas a los inversionistas también y sin mencionar que cada mes trato de reunirme con todos los escritores afiliados a nosotros por su grata fidelidad. En fin, Hinata, te necesito para algo muy importante.

-¿Si señora?-un trabajo importante…me sudan las manos, ¡Ay dios!

-Veras, a final de mes estaremos ante un evento importante, el aniversario de la fundación de Konoha, y por ese mismo motivo, cada año llevamos a cabo una celebración aquí, lo que quiero es que tu organices ese festejo.

-¿Yo?-… ¿Yo?...

-Claro, es una fiesta importante, invitamos a mucha gente, que trabaja con nosotros y que nos interesaría que trabajara con nosotros. Además es una forma de que nos conozca más gente.

-Pero… ¿exactamente qué debo hacer?

-Pues, ordenar el banquete, adornar el piso 15 que utilizamos siempre para eso, la lista de invitados, música, meseros, y lo que creas conveniente traer, si piensas que un payaso es una buena idea, bueno, solo espero que lo demuestre ese día. Claro, esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que cotejaras costos y buscaras el modo de tener a la mayoría de la gente contenta.

-Ah…pero yo…

-No te preocupes, Sakura te ayudara en todo lo que necesites, será tu asesora mientras preparas todo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Jefa, la verdad es que…

-Hinata-su voz es más severa esta ves-Cuando llegaste aquí te dije que quería saber si valía la pena el tenerte entre mi equipo de trabajo, entre mi gente de confianza, seré honesta contigo, esto, aunque parezca algo tonto o simple, es parte de mi manera de evaluarte, de medirte. Velo como la oportunidad para demostrar tu habilidad para organizar. No espero que sea algo perfecto, pero espero que sea algo bien hecho.

-Si señora-¿Qué decía en la mañana? Que estaba lista para los retos ¿verdad? Si claro… tonta…

-Excelente, entonces te dejare a cargo de eso, cuento contigo-hágame sentir más peso por favor, porque no tengo el suficiente.

Me despido y salgo de la oficina. No hago nada solo me encuentro con los codos sobre el escritorio y una mano sobre cada mejilla. Sakura llega y me saluda.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Aburrido, vivo una vida simple, creo que si no fuera por este empleo no tendría ningún contacto con otro ser humano-sonríe mientras me dice eso y le devuelvo la sonrisa-¿y tú? ¿Cómo te fue?, por cierto, supe que saliste con Naruto el sábado, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu galán secreto era precisamente el?-¿pero qué…? ¿Co…como…como supo? ¿Le habrá dicho Naruto?-aunque debo decirte, y no me lo tomes a mal, Naruto es un buen chico y es un gran amigo, pero es un idiota-Habla con un tono serio, ¿Qué estará pensando? Él y yo no… ¡solo fue un café!… ¡en lugar de pensar esto porque no lo digo! ¡Maldito cerebro acata mis órdenes!-Pero no lo tomes a mal, solo te quiero decir que él es…un poco lento, algo despistado, bastante burro, punto, pero igual es un buen chico, y…debo admitirlo, esa sonrisa infantil puede derretir a quien sea.-Bueno, en eso debo concederle la razón.

-Ah…bueno…él y yo solo nos topamos.-ella parecía algo sorprendida y después algo apenada.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ah!-se sonroja mientras ríe más apenada-mira nada más, y yo aquí pensando que ustedes dos… disculpa, eso me pasa por metiche.

-No hay problema.

-Pero entonces, ¿no era Naruto el chico con el que habías planeado algo?

-No…lo que paso fue que…

-Hinata, necesito que le pidas a Shikamaru los registros de cuentas de los dos meses pasados y me los traigas por favor, hay un par de cosas que quisiera revisar.

-Si…si señora.-me levante de mi asiento y le dirigí una disculpa a Sakura con la mirada.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente amiga-me dice antes de que me marche.

En el ascensor sus palabras resuenan nuevamente en mi cabeza. ¿Naruto le conto a ella lo que paso? Y de ser así… ¿le habrá contado a alguien más? Bueno…tampoco es como que sea algo malo que salga con un chico, después de todo fue solo un café porque nos topamos por mera casualidad en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Somos compañeros de trabajo, es razonable pasar un rato un día cualquiera si te topas con ese alguien y ninguno de los dos tiene cosas pendientes… ¿verdad? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me complico tanto la vida? Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién le importa que salga con ese rubio guapetón?...espera… ¿Qué acabo de pensar?

El ascensor se detiene y yo bajo de él. Camino por el pasillo que ya se me hace bastante conocido y saludo a un par de personas mientras me acerco a la oficina donde normalmente se encuentra Shikamaru. Paso al lado de otra oficina cuya puerta se encuentra abierta y siento que algo me jala.

Con brusquedad me meten a la oficina y cierran la puerta de golpe, la única persona además de mí dentro de ese lugar recorre las persianas para cubrir el cristal que da al pasillo y el lugar se oscurece un poco pues la luz está apagada.

El hombre se voltea y… ¡ay! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

El Uchiha menor me mira. Camina hasta quedar en medio de la puerta y yo. Retrocedo algo intimidada por la mirada de ese chico. Sus ojos no solo expresan la frialdad de siempre, si no que parece que ésta se mezcla con algo más…creo que está enojado.

-¿qu…qu…que pretendes?-Al fin mi boca logra pronunciar algo. Él sonríe y se aleja para recostarse en un largo sofá pegado a la pared frente al escritorio que se encuentra en esta oficina.

-Tranquila, no me gusta hacerlo aquí…no es cómodo-¡¿Hacer…que…?!... Ahora tengo miedo.

-¿Para qué me encerraste…y apagaste la luz y…las persianas?

-Me gusta la soledad, y la oscuridad.-Responde sin darle mucha importancia mientras sigue recostado en el sofá.

-A mí no-respondo con más seguridad en mi voz.

-A mi si, y como es mi lugar de trabajo, yo pongo las reglas-este hombre sabe cómo molestarme con facilidad.

-Así que es tu oficina…pues…la próxima vez que quieras que entre, espero que al menos me pidas hacerlo.

-Pues hasta donde sé, a Naruto no le pediste que te pidiera con mucha anticipación una cita, ¿verdad?-¿Qué?... ¿él también sabe? Sakura tiene razón, ¡Naruto es un idiota indiscreto!...no debo pensar esas cosas de la gente…

-¿Él te contó…?

-Rock Lee los vio, hace ejercicio en un parque cerca de la cafetería. En la mañana nos contó que le pareció ver a Naruto, acompañado por una mujer que parecía ser; "la chica nueva". Al principio lo dude así que le pregunte al imbécil y me dijo que se encontraron solo así en la cafetería-bueno…si así fueron las cosas creo que Naruto no tiene culpa alguna, me preocupaba que me presumiera en el trabajo como un trofeo de feria, pero si bien lo pienso, no hacíamos nada malo ni comprometedor así que… No debería de estar escuchando esto de este chico frio y arrogante-Interesante debo decir-vuelve a hablar mientras se levanta-yo te doy un beso y te molestas, pero ese imbécil de la nada aparece y tu muy contenta tienes una cita con él.

-Él sabe…ser respetuoso-se acerca a mi lentamente, y me pone nerviosa.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Eso te dijo?-su mirada se clava en mí, mientras ya solo está a dos pasos de distancia

-Eso…pude notar en él.-me escabullo por un lado del chico y escapo hasta una esquina de la oficina mientras lo encaro, aunque a una buena distancia-además…lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, no le interesa señor-parece molestarse con eso.

-Supongo que tienes razón. A mí que me importa que quieras salir con ese idiota, que me importa que entablen una relación, ¿sabes qué? A mí no me importa con que hombres te relaciones-camina por la oficina mientras hace grandes ademanes con las manos al hablar. ¿Pero qué pasa con este sujeto?

-Pues sí, no debe de interesarte.

-Pues no me interesa-sentencia el mientras me mira a los ojos. Esto se parece a un berrinche o a una escena de ce…un momento…

-¿Estas celoso de Naruto?-le pregunto y el…por primera vez deja de tener esa mirada fría y arrogante y tiene una expresión de sorpresa, a la cual se une un pequeño rubor que logro distinguir gracias a que el chico se encuentra muy cerca de mí. Se voltea dándome la espalda mientras camina hacia su escritorio.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-sigue de espaldas a mí y su voz... su voz es menos segura que de costumbre.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto interés en lo que haga con Naruto?

-No me interesa, me tiene sin cuidado, quizá sean tal para cual, una niñita infantil para un niño infantil.- ¿Ahora soy yo la infantil? Me acerco más a él y con la tenue luz que logra entrar a la oficina logro ver su rostro, aun con una expresión entre sorprendida y avergonzada y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Él se aleja apenas nota que me acerco. Ahora los papeles se invierten y el huye de mí.

-Si ya nada tienes que hacer aquí, sería mejor que te marches-dice mientras vuelve a su mirada seria y señala la puerta

-Ah…t… tú fuiste quien me hiso entrar en primer lugar…-el parece nuevamente avergonzado mientras su mirada fría cambia por unos ojos muy abiertos y un puchero se forma en su boca.

-Bu…b…bueno yo…-trata de articular palabras. Su rostro se vuelve serio una vez más y avanza con decisión a donde estoy. Siento pánico. Estira su brazo, que pasa al lado de mí y de su escritorio toma una carpeta la cual me entrega.

-¿Y esto es…?

-Necesito que se lo des a Tsunade, es el manuscrito que me dio a revisar, dile que ya están señaladas las correcciones que se necesita hacer-bueno, eso me da una idea de que es lo que él hace en este lugar…pero sigo más intrigada por su actitud repentina en estos momentos. Parece aun estar nervioso y apenado-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Ve a entregarlo.-me dice mientras me clava una mirada aterradora.

-N…no me…me des ordenes-bravo, la forma más convincente de decirlo es casi temblando. ¡Bravo! El parece recuperar su arrogancia mientras me aprisiona contra la pared. Siento su mano en mi cintura.

-¿A no? ¿Y qué otra cosa no puedo darte?-su rostro se acerca con lentitud al mío y aunque intento alejarme mi cabeza choca con el cristal detrás de mí.-por cierto, pague tu cuenta el viernes- el…. ¿el qué? El viernes… ¡dios! La historia se repite…aunque más…más tranquila… Él está a punto de besarme otra vez… pero se detiene a punto de hacerlo. Mira hacia su pecho donde tengo apoyado el primer objeto que encontré sobre el escritorio-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta con una risa burlona.

-U…una engrapadora…y no dudare en usarla-ok yo…ah… Dios mío me odia.

El ríe mientras se aparta. Me mira nuevamente con ese aire arrogante y parece que está por decir algo más…

-Sasuke, ¿tienes el número de…? Ah…una disculpa, ¿interrumpo?-Itachi nos mira algo perplejo mientras aun sostiene el pomo de la puerta y solo asoma la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Si-Sasuke habla.

-No-yo me retiro. Pasó rápido cerca del Uchiha mayor pero sin prestarle atención y me dirijo a la oficina del fondo. Entro y veo a Shikamaru con Temari y ellos me voltean a ver.

-La jefa Tsunade necesita los registros de cuentas de los dos meses pasados.-Shikamaru me mira algo sorprendido por mis atropelladas palabras mientras del escritorio frente a él toma un folder.

-Claro…aquí están, sabía que los pediri…-no lo dejo terminar y salgo disparada del lugar esperando no tener que toparme otra vez con el chico de mirada…ya no se ni que mirada es…

Estoy casi en el ascensor cuando siento una mano posarse sobre mi hombro.

-Espera, por favor…-

-¡Deja en paz…! Itachi-digo al verlo frente a mí, algo contrariado-lo siento yo…

-¿Pensaste que era Sasuke?-no le respondo, pero creo que mi silencio dice más de lo que quisiera.

-Comprendo, a veces puede ser bastante molesto-dice y acerca su mano al panel del ascensor.- ¿Si no me equivoco vas al piso 30 verdad?-yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ambos subimos.

-Itachi, no sé qué estés pensando que pudo haber pasado en la oficina de Sasuke pero nosotros…

-No tienes que explicarme nada-dice el con voz comprensiva-si algo hicieron es su asunto, si nada hicieron…debo admitirlo, me siento aliviado.- ¿aliviado?

-¿A qué te…?-El me mira. Comienza a hurgar la mochila que lleva con él y de esta saca una flor blanca de papel.

-Mi hermano siempre resulta ser un necio, terco y orgulloso…pero creo que yo soy más…honesto y directo.- ¿y me dice eso porque…?-Señorita Hyuga…me gusta, y espero lograr conquistarla-me extiende la flor, y yo la tomo algo nerviosa-También se lo de Naruto, así que supongo que no soy el único, solo espero poder ser el mejor-sonríe, es su sonrisa melancólica, tranquila, honesta… me genera aún más conmoción.

-Ah…Itachi yo…-el ascensor se detiene. Un par de personas parecen a punto de subir pero se detienen a mirar la escena que el Uchiha mayor y yo protagonizamos.

-No necesito una respuesta, ya que no hice ninguna pregunta, solo una declaración, y una promesa…quiero conquistarla señorita.-dice mientras se aleja y baja del ascensor. Las dos personas que estaban por subir miran a Itachi y se olvidan de entrar al ascensor que en ese momento cierra sus puertas.

* * *

Gracias por seguir en esta nave de locos, les prometo más aventuras con el tiempo, yo me despido y les deseo un excelente día.

**Ciielo Rin** muchas gracias por tu comentario, por tu tiempo en esto, por tu permiso con respecto a los nuevos apodos de los Uchiha, y bueno, muchas gracias simplemente.


	8. El amante desértico

**8-El amante desértico…**

…**y una mala palabra.**

Karin parece que está a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

Ella, Sakura, Ino y yo nos encontramos en la cafetería de Konoha, y mientras comemos Sakura habla de problemas que tiene en su departamento, nada grave (eso dice), un par de goteras y aparatos eléctricos que fallan son lo que menciona entre otras cosas parecidas.

-Es el precio de la independencia frentona, la vida no es color de rosa-le dice nuestra compañera rubia antes de dar una mordida a su sándwich.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me regañes-dice la chica de ojos verdes mientras se recarga en la mesa. Ino me platicó la semana pasada que Sakura acababa de salir de su casa un año atrás y se había mudado a un caro departamento en el centro, cosa que la hacía sufrir un poco. Recuerdo que Karin aprovecho ese momento para mencionar que "la vida de un pobre proletariado es muy distinta a la de una hija de burgués, ¿No crees Hinata?"

-¡Ay! Con una chingada, ¿Por qué no me detuviste mierda?-se queja la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Ino.

-Soy tu compañera de departamento no tu mamá.-le responde sin darle mucha importancia a que su amiga este muriendo por culpa de la resaca que le causó el embriagarse ayer.

-Juro que no vuelvo a tomar-afirma entre lloriqueos.

-Cuantas veces he escuchado eso-se burla Sakura.

-Pero volviendo al tema importante, Sakura, te repito lo de la otra vez, múdate conmigo y con Karin, hay un cuarto disponible y serian menos gastos.-Ino y Sakura son muy buenas amigas, se nota por el apoyo que se dan...cada que no están peleando.

-Estoy bien, aun puedo sobrevivir sola, pero igual gracias, a las dos.

-Vientos nena, para eso son las cuacharas.-dice Karin.

-¿Cuacharas?-ante mi pregunta Karin levanta la cara de la mesa y se ajusta las gafas.

-¡Cuacharas! ¡Homies! Amigas niña-siempre hace lo mismo, se exalta por que no conozco las palabras que utilizan.

Conversamos otro rato y luego nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Sakura caminaba conmigo en silencio.

-Tal vez deberías aceptar la oferta de Ino-me anime a decirle luego de un rato. Ella me miro con una mueca de indecisión.

-Tal vez...-agito fuerte la cabeza y sonrió aunque no de manera natural.- Como sea, esas son cosas que pensaré después en caza, por ahora lo importante. Debemos seguir revisando los preparativos de la fiesta ¿No crees?

¡En la...! Ay no, no...Digo, ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado.

-Tienes razón, no sé qué hacer, la verdad no tengo ni la mínima idea de que debo hacer.

-Tranquila, después de todo por eso debo ayudarte ¿Recuerdas?-ok, no dejare que el miedo me domine-veamos... Podemos revisar lo que se consiguió los años pasados, y basarnos en eso para comprar y contratar lo que se necesite.

-Eso suena excelente.

-Bien, le pediré a Shikamaru que me envíe un archivo con los gastos registrados de años pasados.

Subimos a nuestro puesto de trabajo y charlamos un rato mientras revisábamos las cosas que nos envió Shikamaru.

-Mira, los dos años pasados contrataron este servicio de banquetes…es, muy bueno, al parecer tienen una muy buena reputación-Sakura revisa su computadora mientras yo llevo una lista de las cosas que más o menos tengo claro que incluiré en esta fiesta.

Dios, en este momento parecen tan útiles los conocimientos que jamás reuní sobre como planificar una fiesta, ¡nunca he hecho esto! Ni siquiera una simple y pequeña fiesta en casa, o ayudar a alguna amiga a planear una…y tampoco he asistido a muchas fiestas o reuniones que no sean de una índole muy formal, no estoy segura de tener que ser muy rígida en ese aspecto.

-¿Qué tanto revisa?-escucho una voz varonil y levanto la vista.

Naruto está sentado sobre el escritorio de Sakura con una hoja en sus manos. Ella se ve molesta, y mientras tanto el chico rubio parece muy interesado en lo que está leyendo.

-Recuerdo a estos sujetos, buena comida, pésima bebida.

-Es porque no bebes otra cosa que alcohol-la voz de Sakura suena muy parecida a la voz de mi hermana menor cuando me reprende por algún motivo. ¿Es muy raro que sea ella la que me regaña a mí?

-Disfruto de la bebida, no lo oculto. Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo…muy…muy bien Naruto, gracias- Últimamente el chico se pasea mucho por aquí, es algo extraño, pero no me incomoda, es muy divertido y siempre tiene una gran energía y alegría.

-¿Y solo viniste aquí de curioso?-le pregunta Sakura.

-Bueno…a decir verdad venia por un motivo en específico…yo…

-Naruto, es algo raro verte por aquí, Tsunade no está hoy aquí ¿o sí?-otra voz varonil, y muy conocida me temo.

Itachi camina hacia nosotros con tranquilidad y mirando fijamente a Naruto con una expresión de curiosidad. Él se para frente al rubio al que parece que interroga con la mirada, mientras que Naruto se mantiene estático.

-Solo vengo a saludar-dice y su voz…suena algo molesta-¿Cuál es tu excusa?-Itachi me voltea a ver y sonríe. Y luego de eso deja una flor blanca como la que me regalo hace unos días en el ascensor.

He tratado de evitar a Itachi todo este tiempo…es algo…raro verlo luego de su… ¿eso fue una confesión no? Es algo extraño, tratar de llevar una relación tranquila con él ahora es que…cada que lo veo sus palabras vuelven a mi cabeza y eso…es…confuso, no sé qué siento exactamente al verlo…bueno, sé que una parte de mí se pierde en esos ojos negros y profundos, y cierta parte de mi anatomía empieza a… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! Si Itachi lo supiera pensaría que soy una pervertida… ¿Aunque alguien podría juzgarme por tener esos pensamientos en la cabeza? Hay que ser honestos, Itachi es verdadero cuerazo, está bien bueno… ¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa hoy?!

-¿No estas algo ocupado? Parece que dispones de mucho tiempo libre Naruto-Itachi habla, y mira a Naruto fijamente. Me perdí un rato en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo real?

-Soy bueno en lo que hago, por eso termino rápido.

-Si es así, deberías comenzar a adelantar trabajo, de lo contrario terminaras como siempre trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche en tu departamento.

-Disfruto mucho mi trabajo, para mí eso resulta agradable, gracias por tu preocupación-utilizan sus palabras de un modo…algo agresivo, ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? Pensé que se llevaban bien, ¿de qué me perdí?-Pero en lugar de preocuparte tanto de mi tiempo, ¿Por qué no te ocupas más del tuyo?

-Yo también me encuentro muy bien, gracias. Y disculpa que sea tan entrometido, pero Sasuke me conto que le diste que estas algo ocupado estos días, muchos proyectos…

-Así es, pero como ya te dije, disfruto hacerlo, no me molesta ocupar mi tiempo libre

-Y debes disponer de mucho si piensas llevarte trabajo a casa, ya demás invitar a la señorita Hyuga a salir.

¿Eh?

-Ah… ¿Quién dice que la invitare a salir?-Naruto esta sonrojado, ¿Qué cosa dicen? Creo que yo estoy igual que él.

-¿A no lo harás? Entonces supongo que tengo el camino libre para hacerlo yo. Itachi se gira hacia mí para decir algo-señori…

-Espérate-Naruto lo jala para que queden otra vez frente a frente-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio? Dado que no estarás para quitarle tiempo a la señorita invitándola a salir, quizá ella esté interesada en brindarme su compañía un día de estos.

-Yo nunca dije que no la invitaría a salir.

-Pues yo la invitare primero.

-Pues yo llegue primero

Pues yo huiré de aquí.

Los dos discuten mientras yo me levanto de mía siento y miro a Sakura que parece algo confundida y solo me mira irme sin decir nada. El par sigue discutiendo y tan envueltos en la disputa están que ni cuenta se dan de que ya no estoy ahí.

Necesito alejarme un poco.

¿Qué pasa con esos dos? Por un momento me sentí un pedazo de carne por el cual peleaban dos lobos salvajes. Entiendo más de lo que quisiera. No soy tan ingenua como parezco, sé que Naruto algún interés tiene en mí, lo demuestra. No es que sea un genio en ocultarlo, la verdad es que es un completo imbécil en ese aspecto… Dios, cada vez hablo más como Karin e Ino…pero el punto es, que sé que él, igual que Itachi…y dicho sea de paso, que Kiba, algún interés tiene en mí, es algo incómodo con el también, no porque no guste de él…eso tampoco quiere decir que me guste es que…bueno, puedo admitir que los tres chicos son bastante guapos, y muy agradables cada uno a su manera, pero de eso a que alguno me guste…sé que Naruto e Itachi despiertan algo en mi…pero no estoy muy segura de que puede ser.

Y Sasuke…ah, bueno, Sasuke es Sasuke, es un inmaduro, fastidioso, prepotente, arrogante, manipulador, amargado, corajudo de lindo trasero así que…ah… ¿que acabo de pensar?...aunque si bien lo medito, no es mentira, ¡Ay ya! Aparta esos pensamientos Hinata….aunque… ¿realmente existe pecado en tener esos pensamientos?

Me detengo y hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que había estado caminando sin parar pos los pasillos del edificio luego de bajar del ascensor en el primer piso. Creo que nunca había estado por este lugar. Los pasillos están muy solos y al fondo hay una puerta corrediza de cristal que da al exterior del edificio…

Wow

Tras la puerta hay un jardín…y es hermoso. Muchas flores, algunos árboles, un pasto muy bien cuidado, un estanque artificial, rodeado de grandes piedras grises. El espacio es muy amplio y tranquilo. El fresco aroma es delicioso, y las flores tienen colores tan vivos…simplemente este lugar parece un paraíso.

-Este lugar parece un paraíso, ¿no?

-Justo eso pensaba, es hermoso.

-Sí, eso fue lo primero que pensé la primera vez que vi este lugar, y por tu expresión supuse que es la primera vez que vez el jardín de Konoha, siempre que vengo de visita me gusta primero pasar a verlo.

-Es un muy lindo sitio-espera, esa voz no viene de mi cabeza…lo cual es una fortuna, que bueno que aún no estoy tan loca como para empezar a escuchar voces. Volteo a mi lado para ver a alguien desconocido para mí.

-Tienes una peculiar e interesante voz-el chico de cabello pelirrojo me mira y sonríe. Lleva puesta una camisa negra de manga larga desbotonada y bajo esta una playera blanca. Su cabello esta todo alborotado y en su rostro hay unas marcadas ojeras.

-Gracias…eso creo-le digo y sigo mirándolo, este hombre, estoy muy segura de haberlo visto antes, pero no logro recordar donde.

-No hay de que, señorita Hinata Hyuga.- ¿sabe mi nombre?

-¿Nos…conocemos?

-No, me temo, al menos no directamente-sigue sonriendo y yo sigo sin saber quién es-pero…me di el tiempo de indagar un poco luego de escucharte recitar mi poema por la radio.

-¿Me escuchaste recitar?-wow, creo que soy un poco famo…espera un momento…-Tu… ¿tu poema?-… ¡Ay por dios!...Ah… ¡Gaara!-Desearía no haber gritado como niñita, pero ya es muy tarde.

-Así es…y tú, eres la bella mujer que Itachi puso a leer uno de mis poemas el día que me fue imposible presentarme como debí haberlo hecho.

-Dios…esto es…yo… ¡dios!-Jesucristo redentor, si alguna vez me quisiste, evita que siga hablando de este modo-Lo…lo siento, yo…soy…yo soy…admiradora de sus escritos, perdón creo que estoy siendo algo molesta.

-Al contrario, me siento alagado de que una linda chica como tú disfrute de las palabras torpes de un simple mortal como yo-aaaaaaay…-volviendo a esto-señala el jardín-es un paraíso, un muy bello paraíso.

-si…lo es…-Él me sonríe nuevamente.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a ver en estos momento a Itachi… ¿trabajas con él?

-Yo…n…no yo…trabajo…yo…-ya me perdí-yo… ¡Ah! Sí, yo…yo trabajo como asistente de la Directora de la editorial.

-Ya veo…más tarde iré a verla a ella también…dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer en este preciso momento?

-Pu…pues…no, en realidad no.-debo tratar de serenarme… ¡ay por dios! ¿Eso es posible? Sinceramente, teniendo frente a ti a una persona a la que has admirado por los últimos cinco años lo menos que uno podría tener es compostura.

-Luces algo inquieta, ¿Estas bien?-un momento, ¿a qué hora comenzamos a caminar?…Creo que mientras me atormentaba mentalmente él dijo algo sobre que lo acompañara a donde…ay por dios, acepte ir con él a ver a Itachi… ¡concéntrate en lo que estás viviendo en este momento Hinata!-¿Me escuchas?

-¿Eh?…ah disculpa, es solo que…ah…seré sincera, es que tenerlo aquí, frente a mi es algo increíble, no sé cómo expresarlo.

-Me alaga mucho señorita, y no se preocupe, conozco la sensación de estar frente a alguien y sentir que las piernas te tiemblan…por ejemplo en este momento, aunque no lo demuestre estoy bastante nervioso.

-¿Usted?-¿él?

-Si…no me diga que le sorprende, es usted una mujer muy bella, deben decírselo los hombres constantemente, y esos ojos son muy llamativos-mis ojos…si, mis ojos son tan elogiados-Y bueno, además de eso, al escucharla a usted…quede fascinado por su voz. Quizá sea más cosa de mi ego de artista pero…escucharla recitar mi poema fue muy agradable. Por eso la reconocí solo con cruzar un par de palabras, porque esa voz se ha quedado muy grabada aquí-toca su cabeza-y…también aquí-toca su…pecho.

-Ah…yo…

-¿Tiene novio señorita?

-Ah…pues…no... No en este momento…no-él sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Hinata!-que grito. Estoy segura que lo pudieron escuchar todos en este piso. Giro para ver detrás de mí y… ¿Naruto?

El corre hacia nosotros y llega jadeando un poco. Me mira, pero sigue sin poder hablar debido a la agitación.

-Naruto, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos?-El mira a Garra y su expresión cambia, se ve sorprendido.

-Gaara, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, bueno. Quise venir a disculparme con Tsunade por lo de la otra ocasión en que tenía que haber venido, y también con Itachi, además él me dijo que había cosas de las cuales quería platicar conmigo de frente. Y, por ultimo aprovechando la vuelta, tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con ella-me mira y Naruto hace lo mismo, y nuevamente su expresión cambia otra vez.

-¿La conoces?-pregunta el rubio…creo que…algo molesto.

-La acabo de conocer, aunque ella sabía de mi mucho antes de que yo tuviera la suerte de saber de ella.

-Ah, entiendo, supongo que eres admiradora de él-su "él" fue algo despectivo, ¿o me lo imagine?

-halagador que alguien como ella te admire, ¿no crees Naruto?

-Sí, la verdad resulta que lo es.-Esto…se parece mucho a lo que estaban haciendo hace rato Itachi y Naruto-No es por presumir, pero hace unos días, cuando salimos juntos le mostré algunos de mis dibujos, dijo que eran muy buenos, ¿lo recuerdas Hinata?-Ah…no sé si fue un, salir juntos, más bien fue un toparnos fuera.

-Ah, así que salieron juntos, supongo que fue una simple cita de amigos, porque la señorita Hyuga acaba de decirme que no tiene novio.-El ambiente parece más incómodo cada vez.

-Fue una salida de amigos sí, una muy agradable salida entre amigos.-Al menos no puede empeorar ¿o sí?

-Hinata, al fin la encuentro…-Itachi se asoma al final del pasillo y al acercarse más creo que reconoce a los sujetos que me acompañan, pues su expresión…alegre creo, cambia y se pone sorprendido y después serio-¿Gaara?

-¡Itachi! Es muy bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿acabas de llegar?

-Hace una hora más o menos, pero quise ver primero el jardín y ahí me encontré a esta linda flor-por favor mejillas no se pongan tan rojas, por favor.

-Ya veo…y luego encontraron a Naruto.

-Él nos encontró a nosotros, mientras caminábamos conociéndonos un poco más.

-No sabía que fueras tan social, normalmente te portas igual de retraído que Sasuke-Naruto parece algo molesto.

-Lo admito, lo soy la mayoría del tiempo, pero hay ocasiones en que decido no serlo y…

-Creo que teníamos cosas de que hablar, ¿no es así Gaara?-Itachi interrumpe con una muy seria mirada, una capaz de hacer sentir miedo a alguien. No creía que ese chico de mirada tan tranquila pudiera infundir tanto miedo.

El gesto de Gaara parece indicar que está meditando algo en silencio. Mientras que Itachi lo sigue mirando fijamente y solo interrumpe esto para ver a Naruto quien ahora parece tan sorprendido como yo. Es como si ahora los dos sobraras en la discusión. Gaara suspira y sonríe con tranquilidad.

-Claro, tienes razón, creo que me deje llevar mucho, y olvide que debíamos hablar de ciertas cosas importantes el día de hoy. Vamos Itachi, luego pasare a ver a Tsunade-y dirige su atención hacia mi otra vez-supongo que hay una posibilidad de que cuando haga eso te pueda ver nuevamente, espero que así sea, señorita Hyuga.

Ambos chicos se marchan quedando solo Naruto y yo. ¿El estará tan confundido como yo, o…?

-Esos dos siempre son raros-dice él mientras parece relajarse un poco-Por cierto…Hinata yo quería preguntarte…

-¡Ahí estas!-Ambos volteamos al escuchar la voz de Sai. El chico pálido camina hacia nosotros algo molesto y cargando una gran mochila-Te dije que tenemos poco tiempo para terminar y tú te vas a pasear por ahí-parece muy molesto-lamento mi humor señorita, pero este simio rasurado me saca de quicio muchas veces-Sai toma de la oreja a Naruto y lo jala.

-¡AY! Sai, ¡déjame!-Naruto se queja mientras es arrastrado por el otro muchacho y ambos desaparecen de mi vista.

Hoy…no es precisamente el día más normal.

-¡En la torre!-¡Se supone que debería estar con Sakura planeando lo de la fiesta!

Corro hasta el ascensor para ir con Sakura.

Quisiera que mi primer encuentro con Gaara hubiera sido un poco más…bueno, largo y tranquilo, pero con tantas emociones estos últimos días siento que explotare…dios… Tal vez yo sola me complico digo, igual y solo veo lo que quiero ver con Naruto… ¿eso significa que el me gusta? Bueno…es muy agradable y atractivo…aunque si a esas vamos Itachi también lo es, y al confesarme el que le gusto, más que alegrarme me aterre…no sé por qué solo lo hice…y por eso lo estuve evitando los últimos cuatro días.

El ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren y… ¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba para rematar este excelente día.

Sasuke está sentado sobre mi escritorio leyendo no sé qué cosa. Como siempre su mirada refleja la arrogancia que tanto me fastidia de él, Sakura no se encuentra aquí, ¿será que cuando el llego ella prefirió marcharse? Nunca los he visto hablar, no sé en realidad como sea su relación ahora que no son novios.

El me mira por primera vez desde que llegue a aquí y como siempre, su expresión facial no muestra nada.

-No deberías estar tanto tiempo fuera de tu lugar de trabajo, ¿Acaso te pagan por holgazanear?

-Podría decirle lo mismo señor Uchiha.

-A mí me llamas señor Uchiha mientras que a mi hermano lo llamas por su nombre, que interesante.

-Con su hermano se puede hablar de manera civilizad.

-¿Conmigo no?

-Usted…resulta bastante molesto a veces-debería decir que todas las veces, pero como siempre me contengo.

El solo se me queda mirando en silencio con una leve sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, ¡AAAY! Como me molesta esa expresión tan suya, me saca de mis casillas y no sé qué hacer. El baja de mi escritorio y me encara.

-Si estoy aquí es porque necesito entregar esto-dice mostrándome el manuscrito que acaba de revisar, Sakura me explico que él hace la revisión de los textos próximos a publicarse-pero como ni tu ni tu amiguita estaban aquí, y ya que Tsunade no se presentó hoy, no tengo a quien entregarlo. Así que tuve que quedarme aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo hasta que alguna asomara la cabeza y se dignara a hacer su trabajo.

Le arrebato el manuscrito y lo arrojo sobre el escritorio.

-Listo, se puede ir-El ríe otra vez burlándose de mí.

-Muchas gracias linda-Él se queda quieto, solo mirándome y dándome una socarrona sonrisa.

-Ya váyase-no le grite, pero mi tono de voz es más fuerte que el de costumbre, y aunque una parte de mi quisiera que me contuviera, la verdad es que el enojo que me produce este hombre…y el revoltijo de sentimientos y sensaciones que ya traigo…me hace no poder tenerle la paciencia que normalmente le tengo a la gente.

-Tranquila, deberías controlar tu furia-su tono burlón otra vez.

-Normalmente es fácil hacerlo…pe…pero con usted es ca…casi imposible-me es difícil, claro que me es difícil sacar todo lo que pienso, pero debo ser firme, debo serlo.

-¿Soy muy fastidioso? O vaya, normalmente una mujer no me dice eso.

Pues no porque las muy idiotas se ponen a ver solo su lindo físico y no su podrida cabeza… ¿de dónde salió eso?

-Pues…yo sí.

-Divertido, una mujer distinta a las demás, eso es muy interesante-acerca su rostro al mío…yo me alejo de él y le doy la espalda con los brazos cruzados.-Adivinare, ya no piensas caer en mis juegos.-Felicidades, eres un buen adivino.

-Solo...retírese.

-Un día lo hare mi cielo, y cuando eso suceso, y tú me extraes mucho y llores por mí todas las noches, espero que medites sobre lo que perdiste por ser tan necia-hay no puede ser, ¿su arrogancia no tiene límites? ¡Y ese tono burlón como me fastidia!

-Por mi usted se puede ir mucho a la verga-¡…!... ¿…Que…? ¡¿Qué?!

Llevo ambas manos a mi boca como queriendo regresar las palabras que acabo de sacar. ¡Se supone que eso debía quedarse solo en mi cabeza!...es más…se supone que ni debería pensar esas…m…malas palabras.

-¿Qué?-pregunta él, pero no lo escucho molesto. Volteo para verlo y lo miro con una extraña mueca en el rostro…creo que está conteniendo su risa-¿Qué me vaya mucho a dónde?

-Ah…ah…eso n…no…

-Adivino, nunca usas ese lenguaje-asiento con lentitud, mi rostro debe estar mostrando una muy patética expresión de vergüenza y sorpresa, y el solo parece a punto de estallar en risas.

-Eres una niña, una simple chiquilla tonta e inocente.-las risas empiezan a escapar de su boca mientras comienza a alejarse-nos veremos después, niña vulgar.

¿Qué? Por una mala palabra que digo, ay que me está pasando, Ino y Karin son muy malas influencias…ya no me pondré a decir que no puede ser peor porque cada vez que lo digo ¡Todo empeora!

Dato curioso 2: este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir…no sé por qué, solo escribía un párrafo y luego lo borraba, luego me la pasaba escuchando música y no sé, pero me gusto la entrada de Gaara. Buen personaje Gaara, es chido.

Bueno como sea.

Por sus comentarios al anterior capitulo me di cuenta de que cumplí con ciertos cometidos, uno por ejemplo, hacer ver a Sasuke algo ridículo. Y bueno, esta historia de aquí en adelante (según las ideas que se están formando en mi cabeza) será más y más alocada.

Les deseo una buena tarde, y disfruten la vida.


	9. Nunca bebo alcohol

**9-Nunca bebo alcohol**

La visita de Gaara comenzó un gran revuelo en Konoha desde el primer día, y hasta ahora el ánimo de todos sigue afectado, y yo por supuesto, no soy la excepción en todo esto.

Para empezar casi me infarto al saber que Temari es su hermana, pensar que todo este tiempo estuve trabajando con la hermana de ese hombre y no me entere sino hasta después de conocerlo a él… Casi todo el tiempo esta con Itachi y los he visto un par de veces riendo como buenos amigos, pero siempre que se percatan de que estoy cerca su humor parece cambiar de repente. Naruto también tiene una buena relación con él, o eso parece. Sakura me dijo que se conocen desde la preparatoria y que aunque al principio peleaban mucho actualmente se llevan muy bien. Su modo de ser tan…retraído me hace pensar un poco en cierta persona en la que quisiera no pensar….maldito Sasuke… am…me empieza a preocupar la facilidad con que puedo insultarlo…al menos solo pasa con él.

Bueno en fin, esta semana ha sido algo…revoltosa pero en cierta forma también agradable, y los preparativos para la fiesta que Tsunade me encomendó organizar van bien por fin. Este fin de semana Sakura y yo quedamos de trabajar en ello en mi departamento…esto debe sonar algo tonto, pero es agradable pensar que una amiga visitara mi hogar de mujer independiente.

Además de todo eso Karin es algo…no usare la palabra que ella siempre utiliza para este tipo de situaciones, en su lugar solo diré que es algo…insistente con Gaara. Pero no es tan grave, eso creo…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, papacito chiquito mi amor yo si te como con todo y ropa aunque me pase todo el mes cagando trapos-Sakura escupe el agua de la botella que tenía pegada en los labios y sufre un repentino ataque de tos.

-¡Dios!, Karin, se un poco más refinada amiga-la reprende Ino-aunque si la verdad el desgraciado está como quiere-Ino fija su vista en el hombre que camina junto a su hermana frente a nosotras tres.

Otro viernes por la tarde con las responsabilidades del trabajo dejadas para el próximo lunes se siente muy bien. Gaara tiene una fluida plática con Temari mientras que Shikamaru solo interviene poco. Aunque no logro escuchar que dicen, mientras atravesamos el vestíbulo el pelirrojo parece muy contento.

Al salir lo primero que noto es a un hombre bastante peculiar. De cabellera blanca y vestimenta negra que esta recargado en el barandal que rodea la explanada de la entrada. El hombre baja el libro que cubre la mitad de su rostro. Una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su rostro atraviesa su ceja, parpado y parte de la mejilla y en especial ese rasgo hace a aquel hombre tan fácil de reconocer.

-Paso mucho tiempo desde tu última visita, señor escritor exitoso-Kakashi se dirige a Gaara mientras cierra el libro que guarda en una mochila que carga en la espalda.

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo tú tampoco haces el esfuerzo por visitarme a mí.

-Lo haría si no insistieras en vivir tan apartado de la ciudad.

-No lo haría si no fuera porque me inspiro más cuando estoy solo y en silencio-Gaara y Kakashi están frente uno al otro y se abrazan como viejos amigos.

-Qué bueno verte-dice con una gran sonrisa el hombre de cabellera blanca y el pelirrojo le regresa el gesto del mismo modo.

Durante todo ese encuentro seguí caminando y casi llegado a los escalones de la entrada Karin posa su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿A dónde vas mujer?-no disimulo mi desconcierto al escuchar la pregunta de Karin mientras Ino y Sakura se acercan a nosotras.

-Am…a casa-eso sonó más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

-¿Tan pronto? Es viernes, no puedes irte a guardar tan temprano en viernes chiquita. Vámonos por ahí a tomar algo, comer algo, igual y conocemos a alguien y a ver que se arma.

Ino y Sakura no parecen tener la mínima intención de ayudarme en esta ocasión pues solo ríen por mis expresiones aterradas y las caras algo perversas de Karin quien mueve una ceja de arriba abajo mientras me toma de los hombros.

-Yo am…no me apetece mucho salir en realidad. Creo que será en otra ocasión- Karin no parece muy contenta con mi respuesta.

-Esta vez creo que Karin tiene razón. Deberías venir con nosotras, un par de tragos y estarás en tu casa temprano, lo prometemos.-Es Ino quien habla ahora con un tono comprensivo y tierno que es más común en Sakura, en ella hasta se escucha algo raro.

-Aprecio la invitación pero…para empezar nunca bebo alcohol, así que…tal vez resulte más incómoda mi presencia-me doy la vuelta y sigo caminando hasta llegar a la acera- nos vemos después-les digo y me despido agitando la mano. Las tres chicas parecen no muy contentas pero se despiden de mí mientras sigo mi camino a casa.

Tal vez si debí ir con ellas…

No puedo dejar de pensar eso desde que llegue a casa, pero bueno, siempre he sido así, la chica que pasa los fines de semana en casa más que en fiestas, la hija perfecta de un padre estricto y la buena estudiante que cancelo cientos de veces citas antes de los exámenes parciales…. A veces quisiera dejar de hacerlo, pero cuando estoy en la oportunidad de hacerlo, simplemente me acobardo.

Tampoco era para tanto, después de todo la semana pasada estuve fuera con ellas y más acompañantes, y el sábado salí con Kiba…y luego con Naruto lo cual me sigue generando alguna especie de conflicto, digo, no soy nada de ninguno de los dos pero aun así siento como si hubiera sido de algún modo infiel y he aquí otra vez mi mente divagando y cambiando el tema de repente, ¡cómo me desespero!

Quizá sea más eso, papá siempre me dejaba salir poco, y creo que sigo cargando con esa conducta que él se esforzó por que tuviera.

Suspiro mientras enrollo espagueti en el tenedor y lo llevo a mi boca, y sigo hablando por Facebook con Ten-Ten. Dejo la computadora y el plato de comida sobre la mesita de la sala para ir a la pequeña cocina de mi departamento por un vaso con agua.

Tomo el vaso y me dirijo al refrigerador donde guarde una jarra con agua y en ese momento escucho un ruido repentino. El sonido del teléfono casi me hace tirar el vaso y por la sorpresa pero por fortuna logro salvarlo y dirijo mi atención a mi celular sobre el sofá en que estaba hace un momento. Me dirijo hasta este y lo tomo.

-¿Karin?-contesto la llamada algo intrigada-¿Bueno?

_-… ¿eh?...no…cállate, ¡cállate! Ya le estoy marcando…_

_-¡Pendeja ya contesto!-_creo que…son las voces de Ino y de Karin.

_-¡Ah! ¡Mierda!-_la estruendosa risa de la pelirroja me hace alejar el pequeño aparato de mi oído.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué pasa?

_-Hinata… ¡que te esperes!….Hinata, donde andas amiga, oye…oye…vente…oye, andamos…andamos acá…en el…en el acá…vente, te estamos esperando_-Karin arrastra las palabras al hablar y de fondo suenan las risas que me parece que son la de Ino y la de Sakura.

-¿Estas con Ino y Sakura? ¿Están bien?

_-¿Eh?... Simon, simon, simon, simon…andamos acá en la pisteadera, lánzate…_

-Karin, ¿segura que están bien?-imposible no preocuparme. Karin apenas y puede hablar, y por las risas de las otras dos es fácil el intuir que están en el mismo estado…no puedo dejarlas solas así-Karin, ¿Dónde están?

-_En la fiesta…en la casa de… ¿Cómo chingaos se llama ese wey?_-la única respuesta que obtiene la chica de lentes son risas por parte de las otras dos, y ahora me parece escuchar a más gente.

-¿Puedes darme la dirección del lugar?

Luego de una larga y difícil explicación por parte de la pelirroja salgo de mi casa apresurada. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y seguramente parezco una loca por estar corriendo por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y luego en el ascensor estar impaciente porque este baje. No puedo dejar de pensar en escenarios nada agradables que incluye a esas tres chicas en algún peligro. No dudo que sepan cuidarse solas, pero si están en el tan mal estado en el que la voz de Karin me hace suponer que están, de verdad debo darme prisa.

No tarde mucho en tomar un Taxi y tras más o menos treinta minutos de que Karin me había hablado ya estaba cerca (eso supongo) del lugar.

-La dirección es esta-el taxista volteo para verme mientras con una mano señalaba la casa frente a la cual se detuvo. Miro el lugar. Parece agradable, tranquilo, un par de casas después de esta hay un parque con juegos para niños, unos columpios, resbaladilla, bueno, todas esas cosas que cuando niño disfrutas mucho, pero eso es punto y aparte, en estos momentos lo importante es encontrar a esas tres.

Pago y bajo del Taxi aproximándome a la casa. Hay un trio de chicos en la entrada fumando lo que espero sean cigarrillos y bebiendo cerveza. Bueno…pues ya estoy hasta acá, así que creo que no puedo empezar a sentir pavor en este momento.

-Dis…disculpen…-juro que haré algo con respecto a mi tartamudez. Uno de los chicos me mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe ligeramente al terminar-Busco a unas chicas…

-Nosotros también-uno de ellos habla y los otros dos ríen-No ya enserio, ¿a quién buscas?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Ven! Les dije que vendría, tiene corazón de pollo-es la voz de Karin, y no suena como al teléfono.

Las tres chicas salen del interior de la casa. Las tres lucen bien (lucidas quiero decir) y también llevan cada una un vaso de plástico color rojo. Karin se termina el contenido el suyo y lanza el vaso al suelo mientras camina hacia mí.

-¿Qué…demonios…?

-Trate de detenerlas-dice Sakura mientras ríe un poco nerviosa.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes no…? ¡Saben lo preocupada que me puse!

-Eso quiere decir que eres buena amiga, ¡bien hecho Hinata! ¡Vamos ahora por tu recompensa!-La pelirroja me empuja hacia la casa.

-Espera ¿qué?-Esta mujer está loca.

-Oye, necesitas divertirte-me susurra al oído mientras deja de empujarme-supusimos que si te decíamos que vinieras no lo harías, así que decidimos fingir que estábamos en una situación un tanto riesgosa para que nos hicieras compañía, ¡y mira! Funciono.

-Eso fue algo cruel.-lo fue, en verdad lo fue.

-Pero efectivo,-bueno, supongo que en eso tiene razón-ahora ven, por favor, ya estás aquí, no puedes irte solo así.

-Chicas yo…

-Karin, ya fue bastante, si Hinata quiere irse que se vaya, ¿no entiendes que ella no es así?

Esa frase…ella no es así, ¿cuantas veces la he escuchado? Todas las veces que decido escuchar a mi razón y no aceptar este tipo de experiencias…justo hace un momento me lamentaba por no hacerlo y como siempre, estando ante la oportunidad, me acobardo… no quiero…no puedo seguir así toda la vida y además, supongo que tienen razón, debería divertirme un poco.

-Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras Hinata-Karin se ve muy desilusionada en este momento.

-Bueno…supongo que me puedo quedar un rato-la cara de Karin es tan cambiante, un segundo esta triste porque me marcho y enseguida alegre porque me quedo, es una chica muy divertida, debo admitirlo.

-¿Segura? Sabes que no pasa nada si quieres irte-la forma en que Ino hace que suene como algo que dices porque es lo indicado aunque no te guste

-Claro…es…solo una fiesta, a….aunque….-ellas tres parecen algo intrigadas-creo que no vengo vestida muy bien para la ocasión-después de todo me puse lo primero que encontré, no se me puede juzgar mucho por eso…. ¿o sí?

-¡Ay por favor! La que esta buena esta buena Hinata, y créeme, así estas muy bien para conseguirte a un par de galanes esta noche-no lo…decía por eso pero bueno, supongo que está bien. Unas botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla, blusa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta negra…tampoco digo que este mal, solo que…dios no tengo nada de experiencia con esto de las fiestas espontaneas y casuales-Andando chamacas, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí afuera.

Entramos a la casa llena de gente por todas partes. Es una bonita casa de dos pisos, debo admitirlo. Hay gente en las escaleras, la sala y prácticamente en todos lados, aunque no es tanta como para que sea incomodo el moverse por aquí. Sin darme cuenta me llevaron hasta la cocina, detrás de una barra había un chico agachado al parecer depositando algo en una gran tina con agua y hielos en el suelo a mitad de la habitación. En la posición en que el chico esta, agachado y de espaldas a nosotras es fácil apreciar su…ay dios, mis pensamientos lujuriosos… ¡control mujer, control!

-¡Hey! ¡Cantinero! Sírveme otra-El tono de Karin es para nada educado con ese pobre chico.

-No creo que deberías, además mi tía ya me regaño por dejarte beber tanto, como si yo tuviera la culpa…-el chico se levanta y se da la vuelta para vernos y ¡Dios! Esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules son inconfundibles-Hinata, hola-dice acompañando sus palabras con su linda sonrisa...dios, creo que estoy haciendo una cara muy boba en estos momentos.

-Ho…hola Naruto.

-No sabía que andabas por acá.

-Acabo de llegar en realidad, que agradable toparte aquí.

-Sí, muy agradable, ¿me das mi cerveza?-Karin sigue de agresiva con Naruto, no sé por qué.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Deberías dejar de tomar tanto, por una vez en tu vida asiste a una fiesta por la convivencia y el contacto humano, no por el pisto.

-¿pisto?-rayos, lo dije en voz alta.

-Los tragos, la bebida… Es enserio que no sales mucho-la forma en que Karin lo dice hace que parezca un regaño.

-No hay nada de malo en eso, deberías intentar imitarla primita-le dice Naruto a Karin y… ¿primita?

-¿Ustedes dos…?-me miran un poco curiosos hasta que comprenden mi estado de desconcierto.

-Sí, somos primos-dice el rubio como si nada.

-¿No te habías percatado de eso? Ambos nos apellidamos Uzumaki-me cuestiona la pelirroja.

-Bueno…no…ni siquiera había preguntado cuál es tu apellido-que descuidada soy a veces.

-Bueno, da igual, ¡dame mi cerveza carajo!

-¡No te doy ni madres!-los dos comienzan a discutir mientras que Ino toma un paquete de latas de cerveza que Naruto dejo en la barra y nos hace una seña para que nos alejemos del lugar.

-Descuida, se quieren mucho pero así se llevan-me explica Ino.

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso y que involucra a Naruto-Sakura ríe un poco con mi comentario.

-Sí, cuando se trata de Naruto es muy común llegar a escuchar eso.

Las tres reímos mientras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo entre los invitados a la fiesta. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, los rostros de las personas a mí alrededor no me resultan tan desconocidos, siento que en algún lugar los he visto antes a todos o casi a todos. ¡Ya recuerdo! Varios de los aquí presentes trabajan en Konoha, ¿será la fiesta de alguno de mis compañeros de trabajo?...y…si es así… ¿de quién?

-¿Hinata?-escucho que me llaman y doy la vuelta.

-¿Jefa?-¿la jefa?... ¿aquí?

-Pensé que me habían dicho que no había asistido-se dirige a Ino y Sakura.

-Así era pero, de último momento decidió venir-es Sakura quien dice esa mentira, pero yo no digo nada.

-Oh…muy bien, pues…disfruten la fiesta, yo me tengo que retirar temprano, tengo cosas que hacer, y ustedes traten de no pasarse demasiado con las bebidas-señala las latas que Ino carga y esta sonríe nerviosa y avergonzada. La jefa tiene una mirada dura que poco a poco se hablando hasta ser una sonrisa comprensiva-solo cuídense entre ustedes, en este mundo hay cada aprovechado…-se marcha tras dejar su advertencia y la miro hasta que abandona la casa siempre con ese andar tan distinguido.

-Sabía que había escuchado a alguien pronunciar su nombre señorita-otra voz conocida, y muy conocida. Me giro y frente a mi veo al chico pelirrojo con una camisa a cuadros desbotonada y una playera negra debajo que más admiro en este mundo-¿acaba de llegar? ¿Le apetece algo en especial que pueda traerle?

-Ah…no, no quiero molestarle Gaara-me siento algo avergonzada por recibir esas atenciones de él.

-Ninguna molestia, como anfitrión de la fiesta, es mi deber procurar que mis invitados pasen una buena noche.

-Vaya, pero si conmigo no fuiste tan atento-Escucho la voz del hombre de cabello blanco que cruza la sala para llegar a donde nos encontramos…más bien hasta llegar con Gaara-y creo que a la mayoría de tus invitados tampoco los has atendido tanto como a esta señorita-su comentario suena algo burlón y…¿Gaara se ruboriza?

-Comprenderás que hay casos especiales Kakashi-dice mirando al suelo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso creo, por cierto, ¿has visto a Itachi? Estaba platicando con él, y luego se desapareció, dijo que necesitaba verte.- ¿Itachi está aquí? ¿Eso significara que también…?

-Sí, subió para hablar por teléfono.-Kakashi asiente.

-De acuerdo, dile que me tuve que retirar por favor.

-¿También usted Kakashi?-pregunta Ino al hombre y este suspira-si bueno, cuando llegas a esta edad, tienes responsabilidades que te impiden vivir en el alcohol como ciertas personas-y señala hacia atrás.

Los cuatro volteamos para ver a Karin empinarse la botella de una bebida ambarina y a Naruto corriendo hacia ella para detenerla.

-Esa chica tiene un problema-susurra Kakashi aunque no parece preocupado por ello-bueno, me despido, que pasen una buena noche chicos.

-Gracias-decimos todos al unísono.

-¿Todos los de Konoha están aquí?-pregunto intentando que no parezca que tengo interés en saber sobre alguien en especial.

-Varias personas asistieron, Shikamaru y Temari invitaron a todos los que trabajan con ellos, y yo invite al grupo de siempre y cada quien invito a más gente-me explica Gaara-pero claro, no todos pudieron asistir, o esto sería un manicomio. Por mi hubiera sido mejor algo más íntimo, pero estas chicas y demás personajes-señala con la mirada a Naruto-decidieron que era mejor no tomar en cuenta la opinión del supuesto "festejado" y hacer lo que les viniera en gana-la forma en que lo dice y su sonrisa hace que sea imposible no divertirse con su comentario.

-Entonces esta…el grupo de siempre.

-Con algunas excepciones-escucho otra voz distinta. Volteo a ver a las escaleras y…Itachi.

-Buenas noches señorita-el hombre baja los escalones y se aproxima a nosotros-voltea a ver a Gaara por un instante en que su rostro muestra seriedad y luego me mira a mí.

-Itachi, Kakashi te buscaba, quería decirte que se marchaba, se acaba de ir, me pidió que te diera aviso de eso.

-Gracias Gaara… ¡ah! Casi lo olvido, Temari dice que te necesita arriba, parece que Kankuro los llamo y como casi nunca puede contactarte quiere hablar contigo.

-Oh, ok, gracias-y dicho eso comenzó a subir aprisa las escaleras-mire nuevamente a Itachi de frente. Mi cabeza apenas llega a su pecho y me siento algo intimidada. Pero esa expresión amigable en su rostro hace que me relaje.

-¡Chicas!...e Itachi-detrás de nosotros aparece Naruto, cargando a Karin.

-Llevare a este desastre de mujer a que duerma, Ino, ¿podrías acompañarme?

-Claro-dice con un suspiro.

-Regresamos en un rato-Dice Naruto antes de que se marchen y no sé porque, parece que sus palabras se dirigen únicamente a mí, y luego una mirada algo amenazadora se dirige a Itachi.

-Bueno, solo quedamos tú y yo…ah, claro, e Itachi el tiempo que nos acompañe-dice Sakura mientras destapa una cerveza de las que Ino dejo en una mesita junto a un florero.

-Descuiden, sin Kakashi ni Naruto, y con Gaara arriba hablando con su hermano, cosa que le llevara una hora como mínimo, no me despegare de ustedes para nada, lo cual resulta conveniente-lo último solo lo susurra y creo que Sakura no alcanzó a escucharlo, pero yo sí.

-Y… ¿tu hermano?-Sakura parece entristecer de repente, lo cual me hace sentir mal. Itachi toma una de las cervezas y la destapa antes de responder.

-No pudo venir, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así es el.

-Entiendo-debo esforzarme por ocultar una gran sonrisa que quiere aparecer en mi rostro.

-En fin, tendremos que divertirnos sin el-su comentario parece sarcástico, y luego me ofrece una cerveza.

-Ah… yo…

-Itachi, ella no toma-le dice Sakura y el hombre parece apenado.

-Mis sinceras disculpas-dice mientras baja la mano. No sé si sea por eso, o por mis extraños y repentinos deseos de cambiar mi forma de ser aunque sea un poco…pero…

-Bu…bueno yo…-Sakura parece intrigada. Y yo estoy segura de que mis mejillas están rojas-supongo que un trago…no me hará mal.-Las miradas de Itachi y de Sakura son…de cierto modo graciosas, creo que ninguno de los dos cree lo que acabo de decir.

-Oye, no es necesario, y nadie espera que lo hagas…-comienza a decir Sakura.

-Lo sé, por eso está bien, mi padre siempre decía que si en algún momento sentía que era hora de hacer algo meditara si lo hacía por mi o por alguien. Y bueno, no creo que este mal esto, nunca bebo alcohol, pero supongo que no me hará daño hacerlo por una ocasión-Itachi parece conforme con esa respuesta al igual que Sakura. El chico me vuelve a ofrecer una de las latas, la cual tomo y destapo.

-Bueno, esto amerita un brindis, por el primer trago de la señorita Hyuga-Itachi levanta su cerveza al igual que Sakura y yo los imito. Chocamos las latas y es hora de la verdad.

El sabor amargo de la bebida se queda impregnado en mi boca, es peculiar, pero para nada desagradable como algunas veces llegue a pensar. Sakura e Itachi dan tragos grandes a las suyas, pero creo que lo mejor será tomarme las cosas con calma.

-¡Oye! Esa canción me encanta-dice Sakura mientras comienza moverse con el ritmo de la música-Vamos Hinata bailemos juntas-me toma de la mano y me jala con ella hacia el centro de la sala-no seas tímida, muévete mujer.

-Es que…

-Tranquila, solo déjate llevar por el ritmo-me dice mientras sigue con movimientos suaves y que demuestran su habilidad para estas situaciones. Yo…la verdad tengo dos pies izquierdos, y me siento incomoda con todo esto. Doy otro trago a la cerveza en mi mano mientras me meso con ligereza.

-Enserio eres deprimente-me dice ella mientras se detiene-a ver, solo muévete conforme a la música-me toma de los hombros y me mueve de un lado para otro-ahora, ve mis pies, solo trata de imitar mis movimientos-lo dice tan fácil, pero hacerlo es difícil. Aun así lo intento, muevo mis pies como lo hace Sakura, o lo más parecido que mi rígido cuerpo me lo permite.

-Soy un fiasco para esto-es la verdad.

-No es cierto, vas bien, solo relájate, y si de un incentivo te sirve, los hombres siempre disfrutan de ver a una mujer moverse bien-dice y me giña el ojo. Miro sin poder evitarlo a Itachi que nos mira fijamente con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras sigue tomando de la cerveza en su mano. Regreso mi atención a los movimientos de Sakura y vuelvo a tomar de la lata, esta vez sí fue un trago grande lo admito, pero mi cuerpo y mente me dicen que lo necesito.

Cada vez mi cuerpo se mueve con mayor facilidad, y creo que puedo imitar mejor los movimientos de Sakura. Cada canción es un nuevo ritmo, pero cada vez me es más fácil acoplarme a este.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil?-Sakura y yo seguimos bailando sin prestar atención al tiempo que hemos transcurrido aquí. Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía con la libertad que me siento ahora, con la tranquilidad, satisfacción y felicidad que ahora ciento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado bailando?-pregunto mientras bebo el ultimo sobro de mi cerveza.

-No lo sé, pero tengo sed.

-Yo igual.

Volteo nuevamente a ver a Itachi quien sigue en el mismo lugar, ocasionalmente compartiendo un par de frases con alguien. Nos dirigimos hasta el quien nos recibe a ambas con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se aburrieron tan pronto?

-No, solo que no queríamos dejarte pasar el resto de la noche solo-dice Sakura mientras toma otra cerveza y comienza a beberla.

-No se preocupen por mí, la verdad disfruto más de ver el baile que de realizarlo.

-Solía pensar lo mismo, pero en realidad resulto divertido-digo y dejo la lata vacía sobre la barra de la cocina mientras tomo otra de las que quedan. Antes de destaparla la miro algo vacilante.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Sakura.

-Bueno…creo que ya lo dije, nunca bebo alcohol así que…no estoy segura de que sea buena idea hacerlo.

-Si te sientes mal solo detente-me dice ella sin ningún conflicto y bebe otro trago.

-Me siento bien…estoy bien-afirmo y destapo la segunda de la noche.

Más a regañadientes que por ganas Itachi se nos une para bailar y volvemos a lo que estábamos minutos atrás. Debo admitir que si pensaba que yo era rígida Itachi lo es aún más aunque pareciera imposible, pero las risas no faltan entre los tres.

La segunda lata se vació muy deprisa y me separo de Itachi y Sakura para buscar otra. Me acerco a la cocina donde se encuentra Shikamaru hablando con otros chicos.

-Hinata-dice sorprendido-no sabía que habías venido.

-Llegue hace poco, lo siento, creo que de cierto modo es descortés de mi parte solo aparecerme porque si aquí.

-Nada de eso, la fiesta es para todos, y además, sería mejor para mi si vinieran solo personas educadas y tranquilas como tú-dice a lo que sus acompañantes comienzan a quejarse empujándolo un poco-como sea, ¿te ofrezco algo?

-Una cerveza está bien-digo sin titubear…hablo un poco acelerada pero hablo con claridad, ¿eso significa que estoy bien no? Ojala tuviera más experiencia en estas cosas.

-Claro…-dice con extrañeza-no sabía que tomabas.

-bueno…nunca bebo alcohol, pero hoy me pareció apropiado.-le respondo y me alejo destapando la lata y dándole un gran trago.

Una canción que me fascina comienza a sonar y no puedo evitar cantarla en voz un poco alta, pero bueno, ¿Quién puede resistirse a "Don´t stop me now" de Queen? Al menos yo no.

-_i´m shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity_…-creo que varias personas me voltean a ver, pero no parecen disgustadas.

Sakura me acompaño durante la canción mientras seguíamos brindando con la cerveza.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?-pregunto cuando la canción termina.

-Creo que fue al baño, ¿Cuántas llevas?-dice y señala la lata en mi mano.

-Tres.

-¿Y estas bien?

-Eso creo-eso creo…supongo que estoy bien.

Seguimos bailando y cantando alguna que otra canción por un rato. Vaciando cada una otro par de latas hasta estar lo suficientemente cansadas para decidirnos a tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala. Sakura comenzó a hablar con un chico que tomo asiento a su lado mientras que otro se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola, ¿eres Hinata cierto? Me llamo Hideki, trabajo con Shikamaru y te he visto un par de veces en el trabajo.

-Hola, lamento no acordarme de ti-creo que eso es algo grosero, bueno, que importa…

-Sí, descuida-parece algo desanimado.

-Ah, ¿gustas?-me ofrece una de las cervezas que lleva con él y la tomo sin dudarlo-normalmente nunca bebo alcohol, pero esa regla creo que no importa esta noche-le digo mientras destapo la lata y bebo un gran trago.

Me levanto y siento como que el piso se mueve.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta el chico…cuyo nombre no puedo recordar y eso que acaba de presentarse…que gracioso…

-N…no, no te preocupes, solo necesito un poco de aire-digo y lo empujo sobre el sofá para poder pasar. Salgo al patio trasero de la casa y camino entre algunas personas que están aquí. Me siento algo apretada entre tanta gente.

¡A emprender retirada! Vuelvo a la casa y lo primero que veo es a Sakura en el sofá besándose con el chico con el cual estaba charlando antes de que saliera al patio trasero…bueno, supongo que está bien, ella es adulta y desde aquí parece que ella es la que esta dominando al chico y no al revés. Siendo las cosas así creo que saldré al patio para tomar algo de aire sin tanta gente a mi alrededor que me haga sentir incomoda.

La noche es fresca y en el cielo las estrellas brillan con una luz peculiar, creo que nunca las había visto tan bonitas, solo quisiera que la tierra no se estuviera moviendo tanto…esperen… ¿la tierra se mueve? ¿O yo me siento mareada? Tal vez consiga la respuesta si camino un poco. Ahora que recuerdo, al llegar algo me llamo la atención… ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Era aquel parque con columpios!

No sé por qué nada me preocupa en estos momentos, pero luego de engullirme el resto de la cerveza de un solo trago emprendo la carrera hacia los columpios. Todo parece ir bien…hasta que caigo al suelo…al pasto del parque en realidad, a unos cuantos metros de los columpios, y ruedo en el suelo entre risas hasta quedar boca arriba mirando la luna y las estrellas.

Es una bonita noche y creo que ya no puedo seguir eludiendo la realidad ni un poco más…

Estoy ebria

Bueno…al menos no he genera el conflicto que siempre me genero el solo pensar en que una situación como esta pudiera presentarse, parece que el alcohol cumple con la función de hacerme ver los problemas insignificantes de la vida como lo que son: problemas insignificantes. De otra forma no estaría aquí tirada a en medio de un parque en un lugar que no conozco sin otra preocupación en la cabeza aparte de: ¿habrá más cerveza en la fiesta? Wow, ni yo puedo creer que este diciendo…em…pensando esas cosas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Itachi…. Itachi se inclina para mirarme y en su rostro parece haber algo de preocupación-déjeme ayudarle a levantarse.-me toma con cuidado del brazo y yo lo sujeto a él con el otro para poder ponerme de pie. Me abraza para que no caiga, pues las piernas me están empezando a fallar y mi cabeza reposa sobre su pecho.

-Tal vez debería sentarme-digo y señalo hacia los columpios. Itachi entiende o eso creo porque de inmediato me ayuda a caminar hasta estos y me ayuda a sentarme en uno, claro, sin dejar de cuidar que mi falta de equilibrio no me tire al suelo.

Demonios…aquí viene el peso moral creo… ¿Qué estará pensando de mi ahora?

-Cuanto lamento que se vea en esta situación señorita.- ¿eh?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Siento que de algún modo esto es mi culpa, no debí permitir que pasara esto.

-Claro que no es tu culpa-siento la boca algo adormecida y creo escuchar que arrastro las palabras un poco-después de todo fui yo la que insistió en que podía beber…debe usted pensar que soy una ridícula muchacha torpe.

-No en realidad, comprendo su situación; primera vez que bebe, no está acostumbrada y el alcohol pronto domina su sistema, es normal…en todo caso, yo debí estar a su lado siempre para poder evitar que saliera solo así a la calle, algo pudo pasarle. La mentó haberme ido tanto tiempo es que…surgió algo.

-No es para tanto, solo quería tomar aire fresco…creo que…no sé qué decir en realidad…no sé qué estoy diciendo… ¿tiene coherencia lo que digo?-y acompaño eso con unas risas que hacen que Itachi sonría.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que vaya a descansar, le pediré a Sakura que la acompañe a su casa.

-No…no hace falta, creo que ella está muy entretenida en la fiesta-después de todo, si mis sentidos de borracha no me engañan mucho, el tipo era atractivo.

-Pues, no quisiera que usted se fuera sola-no sé si es el alcohol, no sé si es la mirada seria que resulta tan sexy en él, o el deseo de seguir teniendo la compañía de este chico, pero solo sé que sé que quiero decir en estos momentos…enserio, ¿hablo…pienso como borracha?

-Pues, si no le resulta inconveniente, ¿podría usted acompañarme?

El trayecto ha sido silencioso. Creo que la última vez que escuche la voz de Itachi fue cuando le daba la dirección al conductor del taxi. La verdad es mejor así, quien sabe que estupideces sea capaz de decir estando como estoy.

Itachi no parece molesto por el hecho de tener que llevarme a casa, se nota tranquilo, mirando por la ventanilla con semblante pensativo y una ligera sonrisa melancólica. No puede negarse que en él se ve genial.

Sus ojos chocan con los míos, se dio cuenta que lo vigilo. Rayos, espero que no se sienta ofendido por mi tan insistente mirada sobre su rostro. No dice nada así que tal vez no le dio importancia, eso es bueno, me mantiene a salvo. Creo que reconozco esta calle, seguramente estamos a nada de llegar nuestro destino…mejor dicho mi destino.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunta el conductor al detenerse y señala el edificio a un costado de nosotros. Itachi se asoma pero dudo que él pueda determinar si es o no, y mi duda se ve confirmada cuando él me voltea a ver para que intervenga.

-Si…-mi voz suena apagada, incluso dudo de que algo saliera de mi boca.

Itachi sonríe, abre la puerta y baja tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a bajar. La verdad no estoy en condiciones de rechazar el gesto caballeroso y tomo su mano sin decir nada. El paga y el Taxi se marcha de inmediato.

-¿Podrá seguir desde aquí sola?

-Sí, no se preocupe, ya ha hecho bastante por mi esta noche.

-Haría más que esto por usted-no puedo evitarlo. Esas palabras suenan tan dulces, tan bellas, tan sensibles, y la sonrisa tímida con que las acompaña es simplemente…seductora.

-Gracias Itachi, muchas gracias-¿es todo? La verdad sí, es lo único que puedo decir considerando que este chico me deja sin aliento a cada rato.

Giro y doy un paso pero algo me detiene. Por algo no puedo seguir mi camino hasta el interior del edificio y subir al ascensor para llegar al piso donde está mi departamento. Algo me obliga a voltear, y así lo hago. Miro a Itachi, quieto y observándome con curiosidad y…

Bueno, para una noche llena de decisiones apresuradas y algo alocadas… ¿una más que importa?

Con eso en mente me apresuro a Itachi, me lanzo sobre él y le planto un beso en los labios. El parece sorprendido, puedo sentir su cuerpo rígido pegado al mío, mis manos rodean su cuello mientras que las de él siguen en sus costados, sin saber a dónde ir. ¡Bien! Ya era mi turno de tener a por lo menos uno de estos chicos en la situación que siempre me ponen; en la de la persona que no sabe ni que pensar ante una acción tan abrupta como esta.

Finalmente me separo de el para ver en su rostro la expresión que estoy segura que siempre tengo.

-Buenas noches Itachi-y ahora sí, doy media vuelta y emprendo una carrera para evitar oírlo si me grita, o dejarme atrapar si me persigue.

Por qué siendo sinceros…no sé qué podría suceder si algo de eso pasa.

Dato curioso 3: Escribí gran parte de este capítulo borracho.

Wow…me tarde un poquito más de lo que tenía contemplado, una disculpa por ello. Y bueno, debido a muchas cosas he decidido cancelar este fic u.u

Naaa, no es verdad, pero lo que si va enserio es que igual y me tardo más en las siguientes actualizaciones, ando algo atareado, pero no se angustien, la historia continua.

Gracias por el apoyo brindado, me hacen sentir bien Jejeje. Buenas noches, días, tardes, madrugadas, borracheras, gripa, hepatitis o lo que sea estén pasando gente.


End file.
